Written in the Stars
by Gingerbread Owl
Summary: Annora Osmond brings a glimmer of light into Dracula's empty world when she vows to prove his soul can be saved, but his bitter pride may prove to be his downfall. A dark story of faith and sin, need and betrayal, pain and murder.
1. Prologue

**_WRITTEN IN THE STARS_ **

_DEDICATED TO KATY  
Whose denial about Dracula/Van Helsing slash amused me for so long and who inspired me when I was cursed with that dreaded disease known as Writers' Block_

Disclaimer: I don't own Dracula or any of his Brides. Oh, how I wish I owned Dracula…

* * *

**PROLOGUE / CHAPTER 1- SORROW**

It is still early afternoon, but the sun died long ago and the day is dark. Cold winter clutches at the land, freezing the small village with its icy grip. The dark rivers overflow, lapping at the banks of frozen mud and a sharp wind tears across the valley, scattering the dead leaves. A blizzard is on its way, the heavy clouds can be seen rising over the mountaintops and the birds scream as they head for the security of the nest.

The people in the village lock up the cattle, stock up firewood. Then they barricade their doors and hide away inside their cold stone and wooden homes. The fields are now empty except for a single person. A man, walking slowly, strolling across the frozen ground. He is dressed finely, all in black. His cloak billows on the steel breeze and a few strands of dark hair dance over his pale face. Everything about him is elegant, from his clothes and hair to the very way he moves. He stops by the river and looks down into the water. He has no reflection.

This is Count Dracula, vampire, the walking dead. He crouches down and gazes into the depths of the river, his face is drawn and his eyes are devoid of emotion. Hollow. Then a flicker of pain stirs in their depths and he stands up, screaming a name to the heavens. There is no one to answer his call. Lost in despair centuries old, he sinks to the ground, to his knees, head bowed. His shoulders shake and his control wavers, his elegant composition falters. Two drops of blood fall to the ground. Vampire tears. After a minute or so he straightens up and rinses the streaks of blood from his face with the freezing water. Then, with a shuddering sigh, he turns and heads back towards the castle on the mountains. The swirling snow chases after him, the wind screams, howling its rage and the earth shudders at his footsteps. The dead are not meant to walk and the earth groans beneath his hated feet.

The Count ascends the stairs in his castle, throwing his cloak and gloves to the floor. Two women sweep towards him, trying to croon and caress away his despair. Dracula brushes his brides aside and heads to the west tower. They try to follow but he turns and bares his teeth with a snarl. The brides wail in rebuke but they leave him to his thoughts. The Count shuts the door behind him and mounts the windowsill, pressing his head against the cold glass. He closes his eyes and remembers four hundred and fifty years of life, dwelling on memories he cannot forget no matter how hard he tries.

Then he opens his eyes and gazes out into the swirling snow. Faces dance before his eyes and flashes of the past burn into his vision. Dracula pulls out a piece of parchment, and unfolds it. He doesn't read the words, he doesn't need to; he knows them off by heart. Dracula, immortal and weary of the world, remembers the past, a night a hundred years ago.

* * *

Chapter 2 coming soon and it will be a lot longer than this one. Please review; I'll love you forever if you do... 


	2. Made in Heaven

Well I finally got around to updating, chapters 2 and 3 up at last! Thank you **Katca Mcadar** for your review!

* * *

**CHAPTER 2- MADE IN HEAVEN**

It was a warm night in late June and the air was heavy with the scent of flowers. The sky was splattered with stars and the earth was pale, gleaming in the moonlight. Count Dracula dropped to the ground and walked through the fields towards the town. There was a large house on the outskirts and a young woman leaned on the edge of her balcony overlooking the English countryside. She was fairly attractive, Dracula thought. Her hair was a mixture of light and dark brown, which rippled down to her waist as was the current fashion, although Dracula thought that with her heart shaped face it would have been better suited if it had ended just past her shoulders. Her skin was pale and she had a sprinkle of freckles on her nose. Her eyes were rather pretty, dark and grey but almost too large for her face. She was dressed all in white. A nightdress, Dracula supposed. A rosary hung around her neck, which she fiddled with absentmindedly.

The curtains leading to her bedroom billowed on the gentle summer's breeze. A swishing sound behind her caused her to turn sharply and she almost screamed. A tall, well dressed gentleman stood on the roof behind her, his cape playing on the gentle summer breeze.

"Good evening," he said bowing. She turned and opened her mouth to call for someone but when she looked again he was gone. Puzzled the girl shook her head and went indoors muttering about needing sleep. The Count had walked down the side of the house and was now walking over the countryside. Marishka and Verona and Aleera had insisted he spent some time away because he was looking "peaky". Yes, that was the word they had used.

"You need a change of air."

"It is far too cold here."

"You need space to breathe, to think."

"No one in England knows what you are..."

"Yes, you could meet new people who have no fear of you"

"A change of scenery will do you good."

"A change of blood..."

"Aleera!"

"English blood is _very_ good, so I've heard."

"That's enough Aleera!"

"Will you be quiet, Verona!"

"ALL OF YOU BE QUIET!"

Dracula had lost his temper. That had ended the quarrel but they still insisted he went away. Three brides... Dracula mused over why he had sired any of them. He supposed it was out of loneliness and boredom. Yet, when it came to it, neither Verona, Marishka or Aleera really took away the sting of immortality. They were beautiful, yes. And they had borne him children. It wasn't that they didn't try to please him, they cared for him very much but the passion for life he had when he'd made the deal with the devil was long dead. What he really needed, he realised, was a motive, a reason to keep living forever. Something to remind him of when his heart could pound in his breast and his blood was hot, like fire. With this in mind the vampire spent the day in an old abandoned house. He didn't yet need to feed; he had already done so that month. Despite Aleera's enthusiasm for English blood he had chosen French instead, alighting in Versailles just before dusk a few days ago.

Dracula awoke to the sound of church bells, ringing for the evening mass. Peering through a gap in the shutters he saw the young woman he had seen the night before walking with a group of other young ladies. She looked so different in the sunlight but still quite pretty. Dracula once again thought back to his brides. Three beautiful women and only one brain between them. Perhaps what he really needed was a new bride...

The church bells tolled again and the mass was over. The people headed home and Dracula waited until dark before venturing out. He slipped through the streets like a shadow and no one noticed him enter the inn. The Count sat in a far corner and melted into the shadows, his presence passing unnoticed while he listened to the idle chatter of conversation around him. Two hours later he left feeling very well informed. Apparently the girl who had caught his attention was Annora Osmond, daughter of the mayor. She was the talk of the town due to her recent engagement to Joshua, a wealthy, handsome young man who the Count disliked intensely. It wasn't jealousy, the Count denied that thought. It was merely personal opinion. All the same the vampire felt the urge to snap his neck. A short sharp twist and a snap and Joshua and his foolish boasting would cease forever. Joshua spent the evening boasting about his engagement to Annora. He seemed to think his charm and good looks had captured her heart.

"Her mother died giving birth to her," he slurred ordering his fourth tankard of ale, "and as you know, her father became deeply religious." He hiccoughed. "Of course Annora pretends she's religious too but I have my doubts!" He hiccoughed again. "Have you seen the look in her eyes every time she looks at me? Pure passion! Can't resist me, begged her father to let us marry...She can't resist my charms." Joshua gave the barmaid an alcoholic grin and pulled her onto his lap, "just like you," he said and she giggled and blushed. She had to. If someone as rich and powerful Joshua Burrard pulled you into his lap then you showed that you were as flattered as possible, or else. He was rumoured to be a dangerous man.

Dracula had heard enough. He left the inn and went out to tour the English countryside. He soared over the hills and grassy fields, his shadow a dark blot on the land, his silhouette a stain on the sky. He touched down in a forest and took a walk amongst the trees. The moon was waning but it still cast a milky glow over the trees. The Count appreciated the light. He could see in the dark but the world looked so much more beautiful in the moonlight. Dracula elegantly swung himself up into the boughs of the trees and gazed at the world. In the distance he could see the mayor's house. The lights were out but a tiny prick of candlelight caught his eye. The vampire smiled, it appeared that the mayor's daughter had decided to gaze at the stars again. The Count transformed and spread his wings; it was time to introduce himself.

He alighted silently on the roof. His shadow fell across the balcony and his wings folded back into his body. Annora turned and he grinned at her, for a split second his teeth gleamed pointily in the moonlight.

"Good evening, Miss Osmond."

Miss Osmond eyed him warily. Her solemn grey eyes were fixed on his, afraid to look away and hypnotised by his gaze. Her hands shook but her voice was calm and steady.

"How did you get on the roof?"

The Count jumped down to face her and smiled as she tightened her grip on the candle. He took a step towards her, hands raised as a gesture of peace. Annora took a step back, opened her mouth and screamed. The Count sighed and hurriedly clapped a black, gloved hand over her mouth.

"You have no need to fear me," he said quietly, "so please do not scream or yell or make a noise that might attract attention when I let you go."

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't," she said attempting to sound brave, her voice muffled by his gloved hand. She was glaring at him. Dracula sighed.

"Because all I want is to talk to you. Is that too much to ask?"

She still looked indecisive. Dracula gave another sigh and then turned up the charm, "Please, Annora?"

She gave him a look that said it all; get your hands off me and don't talk to me in that voice unless you want to find yourself in a lot of pain. Dracula chuckled and shook his head.

"My apologies," he said and released her. Footsteps could be heard on the stairs

"Miss Annora?" a voice called from inside.

"Eve?"

"Yes, Miss, it's me. Are you alright?"

"I think so..." she said, eying Dracula suspiciously.

"I heard you call out...?"

"No... I'm... I'm fine." She said hesitantly, never taking her eyes off the Count, who was examining his gloves.

"Are you sure? Maybe I should come in and check on you, Miss," the door handle in the room rattled. Annora froze then she laughed dismissively in an attempt to disguise her nervousness.

"Really, Eve, I'm fine, it was just a nightmare."

"Well, if you need anything just call, Miss." And she was gone.

Annora turned to face the Count. He raised his eyebrows ever so slightly.

"I'm not saying that I trust you." She was subconsciously fiddling with the rosary around her neck.

The vampire elegantly brushed a stand of hair that had fallen into his eyes away and said, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Count Vladislaus Dracula." He bowed low.

"Well you already know my name so there's no point in introducing myself but I would very much like to know why you are here," she replied bluntly. She looked a little more relaxed and her eyes were sparkling with interest at this handsome stranger on her balcony.

"As I already explained, I would like to talk to you."

"With respect," said Annora, showing a considerable lack of it, "Doesn't this seem a little strange to you? A complete stranger appearing twice on a young lady's balcony in the middle of the night, claiming he only wants to talk?"

"I little," admitted the Count. "You guessed it was me last night?"

"Yes. I thought I was dreaming though."

"Then I will leave you to your rest."

"That's all you wanted to say?"

"I am satisfied... for now. Goodnight." And he dropped off the edge of the balcony.

Annora gave a squeak of shock and dashed to the edge, looking down expecting to see a bloody, broken body. There was nothing there. Dracula was reclining on a tree bough, watching Annora. The only sounds were the crickets chirping to themselves and the occasional call of an owl. She stood staring in confusion at the ground for a while and then turned away and went indoors. He did not see her again that night.

Those next few days passed slowly to Dracula. He spent the day attempting to sleep but often he couldn't. Emotions that he had thought long dead had awoken again; desire burned fresh within him. Where his soul had been an aching desire to see her face lingered. He couldn't get Annora off his mind.

Dracula was an expert on seducing women. He knew he was handsome and his charm and elegance made him hard to resist, not mentioning the power he could so easily place on their minds. Mortals... so easy to control... Aleera, Verona and Marishka had fallen for him quickly. But he could tell Annora was going to be a little harder. She had strong morals and deep faith in God; he could almost feel the angels' prayers for her protection against him. If she knew what he was... Dracula glared at the wall, he was not going to be defeated by God again.

The Count sighed and walked up the wall onto the ceiling. He was restless, longing for the sweet embrace of cooler night when he could leave the confinement of the crumbling house and see Annora again. He spent some nights just reclining in the tree next to her balcony, just wanting to listen to the faint sound of her heartbeat as she dreamt. As the nights grew warmer Annora opened the doors leading to her room and drew the curtains. Then he would stand on the balcony and watch her sleep, content merely to see her face. She was certainly not the most beautiful woman on earth but it was at times like this that Dracula couldn't doubt that this vision of peaceful loveliness had been made in heaven.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think!


	3. On the Wings of the Night

**CHAPTER 3- ON THE WINGS OF THE NIGHT**

The candlelight had long flickered out in Annora's bedroom and the Count swung himself elegantly onto the balcony to resume his position on the balcony. It was a beautiful night, the moon was shining brightly and the stars shimmered in the heat of a hazy summer night. Annora was restless, flinging back the sheets and tossing and turning, unable to get comfortable enough to sleep. Eventually she lay still and her heartbeat steadied. Dracula watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed. He was filled with calm and his mind was tranquil. Then her brow creased in a faint frown as she murmured Joshua's name. Hot rage coursed through his veins for the first time in years.

He suddenly brushed aside the curtains, stalked into Annora's room and stood looking down at her. She didn't wake but she turned onto her back and lay there, so vulnerable. He flinched at the rosary around her neck before composing himself. She gave a deep sigh and suddenly he lunged forwards, teeth bared and ready to pierce the skin. Then he reeled backwards burnt by a sudden burning flash from the rosary around her neck. He turned sharply and left the room. Breathing heavily he leaned on the balcony massaging his temples. He stepped onto the wall surrounding the balcony and held out a foot to step into the air.

"Good evening."

The Count masterfully hid his surprise, turned slowly and gave bow.

"Good evening, Miss Osmond," he said, completely unabashed. Annora looked at him with weary severity. She looked tired and somewhat annoyed at being awoken when she had finally fallen asleep.

"Listen, if you insist on watching me sleep, then at least do it from outside, it isn't appropriate for gentlemen to creep into a lady's room whilst she sleeps. It could do severe damage to both our reputations."

"You have been aware of my presence?"

"Yes."

"You put a lot of faith into that I wouldn't harm you..."

"If your intention was to harm me I'm sure you would have done so before."

"You are very reckless," he said thinking of how near he had come to biting her.

"I think I trust you," she said and then wished she hadn't. Dracula sensed her discomfort and didn't pursue the matter. Annora suddenly gave him an odd look and walked towards him. She was standing very close. Dracula wondered what she was about to do. Annora looked up at him and said, "I ask for your forgiveness for what I am about to do... but I need to set my mind at rest." And she placed a hand over his chest where his heart was. Her touch caused interesting sensations to tingle through his body. Annora frowned and he moved her hand to his neck to feel his pulse.

"Nothing," he murmured looking down at her confused face.

"Nothing..." she echoed wonderingly. And then she closed her eyes and, concentrating on her mind, he could see her wonder and puzzlement. Circles of light that were her thoughts swirled before his eyes. She was searching for something. He knew she would never find it. The light dwindled and died, swallowed by overwhelming darkness. The shadow smothered everything and he felt the empty ache he had felt all those centuries ago. Annora's breath caught sharply in her throat and pulled away.

"You have no soul!" she looked horrified. He sighed and his eyes were dark.

"I sold it long ago." He looked at her, expecting her to run from him, brandish a crucifix or scream or show some kind of fear. He did not expect her to look at him with pity.

"You poor thing," she said softly, "What for? What could be better then heaven?"

"For immortality. It is my curse and my joy. I was abandoned at the moment of my death by God and I would rather face the burden of living forever than the fiery chasms of hell. "

"He never abandons us. Ask for God's forgiveness, he will grant you back your soul."

"It is not his to grant. The Devil holds me too tightly in his grasp."

"Nothing is impossible to God," Annora said, "Do you want to get your soul back?"

"Even if I should die again, I have sinned far too many times to enter God's kingdom. He abandoned me and I will not lower myself to suffer his scorn by asking for forgiveness."

Annora looked shocked.

"You don't repent?"

"Oh yes," he said quietly, "I repent. I repent for the sins I have committed and for those I will commit... but God will never allow me into heaven."

"We shall have to see," Annora said with a mysterious smile.

"You are going to try to redeem me?"

She didn't answer but looked at him with gentle pity.

"Good night," she said and with that she turned and went indoors.

The Count chuckled in amusement.

"You have no idea just how impossible your task is." He said very quietly. "Ask God to have mercy on my soul? You may as well ask for the sun to rise at midnight." Then he dropped off the edge of the balcony onto the ground and went for a walk in the moonlight, thinking about what he had just said and that Annora was the first person who had shown no fear at what he was. Then he realised she still didn't know everything. She knew he had sold his soul to the Devil but she didn't know he was a vampire, she didn't know what he did to stay alive. And once she did, she would reject him, spurn his affection and shudder at the sight of him. He stormed off into the night and, suddenly turning, glared up at he heavens then looked back at the horizon where Annora's house was just visible.

"From now on, every little thing I do, it will be done for you!" But he knew she couldn't hear. Then he pulled himself together, flicked his hair out of his eyes and walked on.

Dracula didn't visit Annora the next night, he didn't want to face her, afraid of the consequences of telling her who he was, what he was. But she waited for him. She stood on her balcony and waited until the early hours of the morning. Dawn came about five o clock and Annora had fallen asleep long ago, leaning against the wall of the house, bible in hand, open on Zephaniah 2:1-4. Annora had prayed fervently to Gabriel and the angels to pray for Dracula. Now as she slept, fate laughed at the irony of the son of the Devil wooing a woman who asked the very angel who murdered him to pray for his soul to God.

Eventually Dracula couldn't keep himself from her presence any longer and on the third night since she had promised to redeem him he stepped onto her balcony where she had been waiting for him hopefully.

"My father has been wondering why I have been sleeping so late into the morning," she greeted him. "I told him I wasn't sleeping well." She paused, "he's a little stressed at the moment."

"Because you are getting married."

"I won't even ask how you know that," she sighed, "but yes, you are right. To Joshua Burrad."

"You don't seem too happy about that." The Count watched her reaction carefully.

"I don't have a choice." Annora shrugged inelegantly to hid the misery welling up inside.

"You always have a choice," Dracula told her, "You just have to make the right one."

Annora gave a sigh and said, "The right choice for who?"

The vampire shrugged and replied, "Trust your heart."

Annora didn't say anything. She gazed past him, for a few minutes and turning to him suddenly said, "I don't want to marry Joshua."

"Why not?" Dracula asked, as if he hadn't the faintest idea.

"Because I don't love him and it's wrong to marry someone you don't love."

"Where does it say that in the bible?" Dracula asked, amused.

"It doesn't, it's how I feel," Annora said sharply. There was a short silence during which Dracula gave her a shrewd look and decided that if he didn't tell her the truth this very moment then he would never be able to.

"How much do you trust me?" he asked suddenly. Annora started in surprise.

"That's a strange thing to ask..."

"I can help you decide what you should do but I need to know you'll trust me, no matter what."

Annora looked at him. "Why would I not trust you?"

Dracula sighed and showed her, morphing into the beast she would come to loathe above all else.

"Oh," she said weakly, "I see." And fainted.

Dracula hastily transformed back, darted forwards and caught her before she hit the floor. Then he looked down at her and looked at the sky. He had to keep her from running away; he needed a chance to explain that not all of him was evil. He still could care, he still could love.

"I don't think there's another way, of proving it to you," he murmured to Annora's unconscious form.

The stars burned ahead and below the wind whispered softly with the grass. Count Vladislaus Dracula transformed before he landed and hit the ground with Annora in his arms. She was still unconscious although Dracula suspected that she had simply passed into sleep, after all she hadn't been sleeping well the past couple of nights.

He laid her gently on the grass and looked around at the scenery. He had selected somewhere beautiful but Dracula had to admit that the place looked slightly surreal. Daisies where dotted amongst the grass and they were surrounded by bushes and flowering shrubs. In front of them was a pool of water shimmering with moonlight and hundreds of stars danced on the ripples as the gentle breeze skimmed across it. Fireflies hovered by the bushes and a nightingale began to sing nearby. The overall effect was something out of a fairytale.

Dracula gazed thoughtfully at the water. He remembered his death and as he thought of the blade slicing through his flesh he winced, the twisting agony still sharp and clear in his mind. Annora stirred and he was grateful for the distraction.

"Where am I?" she murmured hazily.

"Somewhere in Kent I believe." Dracula dropped his knees and propped himself up with his hands instead.

Annora woke up properly and stared at him. "That... thing..."

"I told you I sold my soul to the devil. It was a hard bargain."

Annora closed her eyes. She doesn't want to look at me, he realised. I've ruined everything.

"Are you afraid of me?" he asked, not looking at her.

"Yes," she said, "and no."

He frowned at her and she sighed before explaining, "There is something within you that I know is evil; the devil gave you wings and a terrible form... but... God gave you a soul and, although that may belong to the devil, you still have a trace of humanity about you. God's gift is life and since you still act like a human then I think you must be alive somewhere inside and therefore not wholly evil." She paused, "I think."

Another silence fell between them.

"What does your name mean?" he asked her mostly to make conversation. She smiled at him and said, "you tell me yours first."

"If you insist. Vladislaus means 'famous or powerful man of the land' and Dracula is just the family name. I think it means 'dragon of the sea.' And you?"

"Annora means 'honour' and Osmond means 'divine protection from the Lord.' My father always liked that name, it had a healthy religious ring to it. Why did you want to know?"

"I was interested."

"Oh. Listen, how is this helping me to decide whether to marry Joshua or not?"

Dracula gave a dismissive wave of his hand indicating their surroundings.

"Don't you find the scenery beautiful? Whenever I need to think I go somewhere with an astounding view, then I feel calm and my mind is open to thought."

Annora nodded and then slowly pulled her rosary over her head and fiddled with it absent-mindedly, lost in thought. Then she gave a sigh and looked at him with a strange look in her eyes.

"I know what I want and what would be best for me but, my father... it would destroy him."

"Your conclusion?" although the Count knew what was coming.

"I will do what makes my father happy."

"But will that destroy you?"

"It doesn't matter," she said but she couldn't lie with her eyes.

They sat in silence for a long time. The only sounds were the rustle of the wind through the grass and crickets chirruping. An owl swooped silently across the stars and for a second Dracula wondered if simply turning Annora would be easier than trying to win her affection. But when he turned to look at her he knew that if he did she would never forgive him and he would never forgive himself.

"Have you ever-" Annora began and stopped.

"Ever what?"

"Never mind."

And she fell silent again, gazing up at the stars. Dracula was going to press her as to what she was going to ask but she had turned a delicate shade of pink and he let the matter drop. The silences that had fallen between them didn't seem awkward and neither Dracula nor Annora really had the desire to break them but now Annora stood up and said, "I think I had better go back."

Dracula nodded and now the silence was uncomfortable.

"Do you really have to...?" she couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yes."

"There is no other way?"

"No."

"Oh." He walked towards her and she flinched involuntarily and shut her eyes tightly. He could hear her heat pounding with fear and bitter resentment coursed through his veins. Then he touched her and quite suddenly, he suddenly stopped. He didn't transform but simply stood there. He felt her tremble at his touch and when he still didn't move she opened her eyes and looked at him nervously. Then he sighed inwardly and picked her up. She gave a funny little squeak and closed her eyes again as he began to transform. Soon she was in his talons as he swept through the sky. He slowed as he reached the town wanting to avoid being seen.

He alighted on Annora's balcony, transformed back in to human form and gently set her down. Annora opened her eyes, she was paler than usual and she was shaking. He looked at her sadly and then kissed her hand and bid her good night before dropping off the balcony and slipping away into the night to think over the night's events.

Dracula came to Annora again the next night and then again the next. He told her everything about his life and she told him all about hers. Dracula had long stopped resisting the emotions that overwhelmed him and now through his whole self into courting her. Annora was either pretending or really didn't realise just how much he cared about her. Sometimes it was hard to tell. She still looked up bible verses for him and Dracula would patiently listen while she explained what they meant. The Count knew he was condemned to hell, that God had forsaken him and that the sins he had committed since selling his soul were too great to ever earn forgiveness. He often tried to persuade Annora to give up but she resolutely believed otherwise and that if only she could prove that God had not forsaken him then the Count may come to realise that all was not lost.

As June drifted away and July wafted in Annora spent most of the day asleep so that she could enjoy the Count's visits without falling asleep in his company. One night he didn't come and she spent the whole night waiting for him, eyes hopefully scouring the countryside until the sun burned fiercely in the sky and she knew that he would not come. Annora tried to sleep but she was awoken after an hour by her maid reminding her that today she was to get her wedding dress fitted. So she dragged herself out of bed and somehow stumbled through the day.

"I've arranged the wedding for Friday," her father told her, "that gives us four days to make all the necessary preparations."

Annora murmured quiet approval and then quickly left his presence. Mentally, physically and emotionally drained she collapsed onto her chaise and tried to sleep. Fate has a funny way of making it that sometimes when we are most tired that we find we cannot sleep. So it was with Annora. Her head was buzzing with thought and she couldn't drop off. Eventually she stormed onto her balcony around midnight, pure adrenaline keeping her awake. She slumped against the balcony wall and waited for Dracula.

The Count appeared in his usual polite manner and after inquiring after her health asked if she had a particular wish of where she would like to visit. Annora thought for a minute and then answered, "Somewhere by water."

"Your wish is my command," he said and taking her in his arms transformed and glided to the south coast. Annora's temper was much improved by his company and once they had landed she told him all about her day and then asked why he hadn't been to see her the night before. Dracula shifted uneasily.

"I had business to attend to," he answered vaguely. Annora looked at him, her dark eyes serious and full of foreboding.

"You killed someone, didn't you." It wasn't a question. He took her hand and looked her straight on.

"Annora," he said gently, "this is what I am. There is no hope for me."

"There is always hope," she insisted although she was trembling uncontrollably and the night had turned colder. Annora closed her eyes and didn't look at him.

"Annora..."

She opened her eyes again and he moved closer. She looked at him, heart beat increasing rapidly. That sweetly tender mouth begged him to capture it with his own and he placed a hand gently on her cheek. He nearly kissed her, so very, very nearly but she pushed him away and said, "I'm getting married in three days." She sat rigidly and stared determinedly at the sky. Then she gave a shuddering sigh and her head dropped onto his shoulder. Dracula tentatively put an arm around her but when he looked down at her he saw she had fallen asleep again. He wished she wouldn't do that quite so often. Then he picked her up and took her home. She didn't wake up when they arrived on her balcony so taking great care not to be seen he gently laid her upon her bed and left her to sleep. Then he made up his mind not to see Annora again. It would only end in pain, he told himself and made his way back to the house where he intended think about leaving for home.

* * *

Please review! I'm working on chapter 4 but I'm suffering from... (cue dramatic music) writers block! Arrrgh! 


	4. Breathe

Hiya people! Sorry I've been so long updating, I had writers block for ages and then went all screwy and I couldn't upload documents but as you can see, it's all fixed! Thanks to everyone who reviewed; it's really inspiring to know people take the time to read my fic!

**Chibi Hime-** Lol, the film rocked! OK, I thought the story line was crap, the Brides annoyed me, Anna's speech about the sea and the ending with her in the sky were weird and clichéd but hey, it still rocked and Dracula was great! Oooh! I'm jealous! I want the action figure :)

**Saraqueenofallthings-** Thank you! Here you are, the next chapter!

**Insane Dragoness- **Lol, thank you! I see that you live up to the first part of your name :)

**Katca Mcadar- **Lol, as no doubt you will have noticed I did not set Dracula on you. If I did that, how could you review me again :) Thanks Kat for both your reviews! And just you keep crying! When I eventually finish this people will understand why you cry!

Ok, here you go people, chapter 4!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4- BREATHE**

Annora awoke around midday to the sound of heavy knocking on the oak door leading to the corridor and the rest of the house. She groaned and threw her pillow over her head to block out the noise. When it persisted she gave a noise of annoyance and clambered out of bed, pulled on her dressing gown and attacked her hair with a comb. Then she wrenched open the door.

"What is it?" she began crossly and then stopped abruptly at the sight of her father and Joshua Burrard standing in the hallway. Joshua had been visiting her everyday and she had forgotten that he visited early on Wednesdays.

"Annora! You aren't dressed!" her father exclaimed, pulling her out in front of Joshua who did not seem to care about her lack of decency.

"I have only just got out of bed." Annora tried not to sound reproachful but her face must have given her away because Joshua took her hand and kissed it saying, "My apologies. I have come to make a request, Miss Osmond."

Annora looked blankly at her father who frowned at her and motioned for Joshua to continue.

"Yes, I would like to speak with you, in private if I may?" Joshua continued.

"Oh," she said, surprised. "Yes...of... of course. I will just get dressed and then perhaps we should go to the orchard? It is lovely this time of year." Small talk. Pathetic really.

"That would be wonderful," Joshua gave her a smile and Annora nodded in reply, backed into her room, shut her door and gave a sigh of relief. Then she dressed herself, despite the protests of her maid, Eve. She found her hands shaking as she tightened her corset, gasping as she wrenched her waist into an excruciatingly slender shape. Just breathe, she told herself. Breathe… Joshua was a very attractive young man and Annora found his smile made her blush a little. But good-looking or not, Joshua didn't have what Annora needed. He was nice enough when it suited him but the truth was Joshua wasn't in love with her; he simply saw her as a suitable wife. Annora let out another noise of annoyance as she thought over how stupid society was. If people were more concerned about love and happiness instead of reputation and money then she might not have to marry Joshua. Besides, he drank too much. People tried to cover his drunken episodes up by pretending that they never happened but Annora knew the truth. Joshua could be extremely cruel and violent when drunk.

Annora cursed as her fingers slipped on the brooch she was attaching to her chest and pricked her finger. She watched the blood swell and trickle down her finger and then wiped it on her handkerchief with a sigh. The pin had dug deeply and her finger was throbbing. Annora ignored it and picked up her fan then she turned to the mirror. She was startled by the change in her reflection. Her complexion, which was naturally pale, looked waxy and unhealthily white. She had deep purple shadow under her eyes from sleep deprivation. Her figure which, though had always been slim, was nothing short of bony. Annora guessed she had lost weight as result of all the stress of preparing for the marriage. Annora grabbed her parasol because her skin burned very easily and it was noon after all. She squared her shoulders, lifted her chin up grandly and marched out of her room. She didn't look particularly lovely today but, to be frank, she didn't care.

Annora made her way down to the orchard and paused for a moment, dropped the parasol for a minute and stood still, relishing the bright sunshine, savouring the warmth on her skin. It was a welcome change from the dark beauty of night. She stood there, breathing in the delicious scent of summer and then she lifted her parasol again and headed towards Joshua who stood under the dappled light of the sun streaming through the apple trees, fiddling with his hat. The bees and wasps hummed busily as they sucked at the sweet sticky juices of the fallen fruit. The whole place seemed calm and tranquil. Then Joshua looked up at her and Annora saw he looked sad and more than a little angry. Warning bells began to ring in her head. She knew Joshua had a very violent temper when he was drunk and wondered if this extended to when he was sober. As soon as he saw her approaching he began to speak.

"I understand that you are tired Miss Osmond so I will be blunt. I have reason to believe you are seeing another man."

Annora had not been expecting this. She gave a double take and blinked stupidly at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Please, Annora, do not take me for a fool. I saw a gentleman enter your chamber with you in his arms last night. Now if this man is just a figment of my imagination, then please, confirm it because I would hate to believe that my future wife is unfaithful even before marriage!"

Annora didn't know what to say. Should she deny that she had ever met the Count or just tell Joshua the truth? Aware that every minute she hesitated she looked more suspicious Annora decided to lie. After all, she didn't want the Count to be the victim of a flaming mob. Although, she thought wryly, he could easily escape in that hideous form.

"What, Miss Osmond, were you doing in the arms of another man? And why was he entering your chamber?" Joshua asked, his voice a little harsher and a great deal less courteous.

"I have no idea of whom you speak Mr Burrard," she said coolly. "Maybe you have been drinking too heavily again."

Joshua flushed in anger and Annora felt guilty. It was unfair to remind him of his drinking habit and then use it falsely against him simply to save the reputation of a man who murdered others to stay alive. Where was the sense in her actions there? It certainly didn't fit in with her morals. Her thoughts were cut short by Joshua's reply.

"I assure you I was thinking very clearly when I saw you last night." Joshua looked very angry and Annora decided to come clean before she dug herself into a deeper hole. She would tell the truth or at least, a little of it. White lies, Annora thanked God for them.

"The gentleman you saw," she said wearily, "is an acquaintance of mine. He happened to find me asleep on the ground with a twisted ankle, having taken a moonlit walk, and he kindly returned me to my chamber."

"But why to your chamber, Annora? Why did he not alert the household and leave you with them?"

"To save both our reputations he did not return me to the front door but left me in my room where we hoped no one had seen us because they would get the wrong impression, as you clearly have, as to why he was carrying me." Annora was thinking fast on her feet and she had to hope that she sounded convincing enough to fool Joshua. He turned away so that Annora couldn't see his face. She bit her lip and tried to think of a way to wriggle out of the situation. Before she could say anything Joshua turned around again and said, "I think you should go to confession and ask God to forgive your sins."

"I haven't done anything wrong!" she exclaimed, annoyed. "I am not going to confess sins I have not committed just because you won't believe me!"

"Then I am afraid I will have to call off the marriage."

"Well, dishonour my name by all accounts but think of my father! Just think how much that would disgrace him! And all because you are too stubborn to accept that I have not committed adultery!"

"Do you really expect me to believe that? Do you honestly think that I am so blind as to not notice the shadows under your eyes? You have not been sleeping at night, Annora, and any fool can guess why and, my dear girl, I don't even have to guess! I have seen the evidence with my own eyes! Now you have two choices: you can go and confess your sins to a priest or you can bring disgrace to your family name and break off the marriage."

Annora was shaking with anger. Ladies did not lose their temper and they put their family name above all else but Annora seemed to have forgotten how to behave like a lady. She glared back at her fiancé, opened her mouth and yelled at him. She shouted indignation, raged injustice and defended her innocence, reputation and dignity. Joshua stood rooted to the spot, stunned at Annora's lack of ladylike submission and then he too began to shout. The servants came running and gasped in shock as they arrived just in time to hear Joshua call Annora a harlot and see Annora slap Joshua hard across the face. It was the final straw. Joshua hit her back. Annora thumped him with her parasol. Hard. In a place that women are not supposed to know about. Joshua went pale from pain and shock and there was a wringing silence throughout the orchard. Even the bees seemed to stop buzzing. Then Joshua placed his hat back on his head and walked crookedly past Annora without looking at her.

"I will inform the priest that the marriage will not be going ahead tomorrow. I suggest you explain to your father what the circumstances are and how they arose. I am sorry that it has ended like this Annora but I see now that you need a stronger man than I to keep your temper in check and remind you of your place and duty as a wife."

Then he walked on. The servants who had gathered gazed at their mistress, most in disapproval, others in admiration but all in shock. Who would have thought that quiet, polite Miss Annora was capable of such a temper? Eve, who had watched the whole thing from then doorway, came and led gently Annora into the house. She was still shaking but she held her head up high and walked into the house gritting her teeth, ready for the argument with her father that would ensue.

And an argument followed indeed. Annora and her father blazed at each other and he had struck her in rage across the side of her face that Joshua hadn't hit. This had merely made Annora even angrier. The yells and screams subsided after half an hour. One minute Annora was screaming at her father in the most disrespectful manner and then a sudden, chilling silence. Annora left the room a few minutes later, her face set and her eyes grim.

"He's disowned her!" whispered Eve after much pressure from her fellow workers. "She's got until midnight to leave the house and he won't let her take anything with her. The only option she's got is to go to the workhouse or sell herself. He says after midnight he will call the local magistrate and hand her over accused of you-know-what before marriage."

Annora didn't leave her room for the rest of the day. Her father had called a carriage to arrive at ten and then she would have to make her way alone in life. She had thought over the options she had and the only two options were extremely unfavourable. The workhouse or… She shuddered at the thought of selling her body and turned her mind instead to where she would go once she was out of town. The sun set at nine and Annora had the few possessions she had been permitted to take in a small bag ready on her bed. She had shed hot tears of rage and misery earlier but now she was too numb and depressed to cry any longer. She simply lay on her bed staring into space, breathing slowly, feeling every breath in and letting it out again with a sigh. She didn't notice the figure standing by the bed until he spoke.

"Good evening," Dracula gave his usual bow. Annora didn't even glance at him. She simply pretended he wasn't there. Dracula confirmed her suspicions that he had already heard of the situation because he said, "I'm sorry that you should come to such grief because of me."

Annora didn't reply. Dracula turned to leave and she cleared throat and said thickly, "Please, don't leave." Her voice was hoarse and she didn't look particularly attractive. Her skin was scarlet with sunburn from where she had dropped her parasol to shout at Joshua and the freckles sprinkled across the bridge her nose, which were normally faint, were now very obvious. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen from crying and she still had dark rings around them. Two large deep purple bruises had darkened on her face and all in all, she looked a sorry state.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I just don't really feel like talking much."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" the Count asked.

"Unless you can turn back time..." she attempted a smile and only succeeded in a sort of grimace. She went back to staring at the ceiling. Dracula thought it was more of a glare. In fact Annora was imagining that she could burn things with a glance and was pretending Joshua and her father were on the ceiling.

"This is a man's world." she said suddenly, "I'm never going to win this battle."

"What battle might that be?"

"To live," she said simply. Dracula wasn't sure exactly what Annora meant by that but he had a suspicion that they were not so different in their wishes as it would first seem.

"Would you come back with me to my castle in Transylvania?" He said, pressing her with his eyes. He was giving her that Look. A deep, intense gaze, his eyes almost hypnotic. It was the Look that had persuaded many to do his will and seduced even the strongest women within a few moments. Annora shut her eyes refusing to be swayed by the intensity of his gaze and pretended to think about it.

"People will think I have eloped and my father would be further stripped of any dignity and respect I have not already taken. I do not want to bring him to greater grief. "

"Are you always going to put your father's reputation before yourself? He is already a disgraced man. Nothing you can do now would redeem his reputation. Or yours." he added.

"It would only back up the story of my alleged adultery," she replied bitterly. "Besides it would damage your reputation as well."

The Count gave a hollow laugh.

"My reputation is already black," he reminded her dryly. "But I will not inflict further damage to yours or your father's."

Annora finally looked at him properly. She gave him a faint smile and quietly uttered the words, "thank you."

Dracula didn't say anything but he gave her another penetrating stare that made her shiver. Annora pretended it was because she was cold and Dracula, satisfied by this reaction, turned up the intensity of it. Then he said smoothly, "Your carriage had arrived." He didn't even turn his head. Annora swung herself of the bed and walked out onto the balcony. She called down to the driver, "I'll be there in a minute," and turned back indoors.

"I'm going to change my clothes," she explained, she still sounded miserable. "I don't want to be dressed in my best clothes if I'm living in the ditch. I may be able to sell this dress anyway, it's very well made."

She went to her wardrobe and pulled out a red bodice, a white silk gown to go under it and pair of matching scarlet shoes. Then she sighed. "Whore's colours," she muttered to herself and then remembering the Count, turned and looked pointedly at him.

"I will leave you to dress. Shall I call for your maid?" he asked waving a gloved hand in the direction of the door. Gloves in summer? Annora thought numbly, how strange.

"No, I've already said farewell to her and she went home hours ago." Annora shook herself out of her daze and looked at him sadly. So, thought the vampire, we come at last to the inevitable.

"And now I suppose it's farewell to you too." Annora looked sad but Dracula knew that it was nothing compare to the piercing disappointment welling up inside his heart. Their parting was bitter and Dracula wondered if he should force Annora to come with him to Transylvania. He decided not to, after all, there were plenty more women in the world more attractive than Annora. He pulled off his gloves and stowed them in a pocket, he wanted to touch her with his bare skin before he departed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save your soul," said Annora at last. "You've done so much to help me and I have failed you."

"It was a hopeless case." Dracula shrugged and made a matching face. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"God will look after me. I'll manage, somehow."

And now they came to the finale. Dracula took Annora's hand and for politeness sake she suppressed the shudder as his skin came into contact with hers. She looked into his eyes and lurking in their depths she could see it; the monster that slaughtered men and women and children. A ruthless creature, slave to the bloodlust. The Count kissed her hand and gazing back into her eyes he could see a shadow of fear behind her them and he knew she would always be afraid of the vampire inside him.

Then he walked out onto the balcony. He reached the edge and stepped up onto the wall. Then he turned and bowed to Annora. Then he leapt into the air and landed gracefully on the ground beside the oak tree out of sight of the carriage. He brushed the elegant strands of dark hair out of his eyes and turning, headed towards the crumbling, ruined house to collect his cloak. He made up his mind to head back to Romania immediately. There was nothing worth staying in England for. He couldn't follow Annora, she would be arrested on grounds of adultery and he would be the evidence.

Annora watched the Count until he vanished from sight and then dressed herself. She dabbed cold water onto her swollen eyes and bruises. Then she collected her bag and opened her bedroom door. She made her way through the silent house, the air seemed heavy, she could almost feel her father's cold disgust at his daughter alleged affair radiating out of his study. Annora held her head high proudly, refusing to let the tears spill and stepped out into the night. She turned with a gasp of shock to find a large crowd waiting for her, eerily silent. They were holding torches and pitchforks. Despite the fear that was beginning to freeze her heart she was puzzled. Pitchforks? What did they need pitchforks for?

"There she is! There's the witch!" the small boy squeaked.

"Witch?" Annora had never felt so bemused.

"I saw you with your demon last night! It was flying across the sky with you in its arms!" the little boy smiled up at Joshua Burrard. Joshua secretively handed him a silver piece and whispered, "Don't be afraid. Tell everyone what you saw". Annora's eyes grew wide and she felt disgust and shock beginning to thaw out the horror inside. She was about to yell at him again when the mob advanced. So instead, for once, she did the sensible thing; she shut her mouth and ran.

She had no idea what she would do, where she would go. Her breath was catching in her chest, young ladies were not expected to run at all, the night was hot and she was wearing a corset. The mob was gaining on her, she would never out run it. She screamed as a pitchfork narrowly missed her and stumbled blindly onwards. So that was what pitchforks were used for... The second pitchfork was aimed better and this time it scraped along her arm. She gasped in shock and staggered heavily as it punctured her skin and tore deeply through the flesh. It bled freely. Now she was out of breath, out of energy, feeling giddy because of the heat and she was losing blood at an alarming rate. She began to slow down and although she urged her flagging limbs onwards she knew that it was hopeless. It would all be over soon, she would be caught, taken to the local magistrate and given a short trial, which would count for nothing at all...

"Oh God help me!" she cried out as the mob drew closer. She could hear their shoes pounding on the cobbles, smell the torches as they burned, taste the salt of her sweat and her vision was hazy from the dust that sprang up under her feet from the cobbles. She heard the crowd scream suddenly behind her and aided by a burst of adrenaline she ran faster.

"It's true! She really does call demons to her aid!"

That was most interpretable yell from the shocked crowd. Dracula swooped down low, Annora turned and her mouth opened in an O of shock. That was it. The combined loss of blood, sweltering heat, lack of energy, water and breath and shock at seeing the creature pelting towards her at full speed, talons outstretched was enough to make her faint for the second time in her life. She felt disgusted at herself. I'm pathetic, she thought. The last thing she saw was Joshua falling to the ground, sticky scarlet in blood and then everything went dark. The hell beast grasped her in his claws and Dracula bore her up into the sky and away over the land.

* * *

Can anyone guess what I'm going to ask...? Anyone? Anyone? Here's a clue, it's to do with the pretty lilac button in the left hand corner... :)


	5. Time

Lol, thanks Kat! 'Tis the shortest chapter so far, I think, although it seemed to take forever to write! Ok people, you know what to do, please read and review. Please? Pretty please?

* * *

**CHAPTER 5- TIME**

When Annora came around she found herself lying on a bed and her arm had been bandaged. She didn't open her eyes immediately but lay still for a few minutes, breathing deeply. She felt cold, sick and shaky. Then suddenly she sat up, retched and vomited onto the floor. This seemed to alert the people in the room that she was awake. The three women hurried over to her side looking concerned.

"Are you alright?" asked the redheaded woman. She had a whiny sort of voice. Annora nodded weakly.

"Our master will be with you shortly," said the dark haired woman. The blonde one dabbed her forehead with a damp sponge and handed her a large cup of water with a slight grimace at the crystal liquid.

"Where am I?" Annora asked,downing the icy water gratefully.

"You are in Castle Dracula, Transylvania, Romania. The Count brought you here last night," explained the blonde haired woman. All three of them looked young and very beautiful. Annora wondered who they were; the Count had never mentioned them.

"I am Aleera," said the redhead as though she had read Annora's thoughts and Annora had a horrible feeling she actually had.)

"Verona," nodded the dark haired one.

"And I'm Marishka," said Marishka, rinsing out the sponge and dabbing at Annora's forehead again.

"How long have I been-?"

"Unconscious? About three hours. It only took my master two hours to get you here. He flew _very _swiftly." Aleera inspected her long fingernails.

"Where is he?"

"It appears that warm English weather did not improve our dear Count's health much at all. He has had to retire to his ice chamber," said Verona, glaring viciously at Aleera.

"He seemed to enjoy himself... and he brought _her_ back," said Marishka jerking her head towards Annora.

"Yes, yes but I still think he should have gone somewhere colder." Verona argued, "He's come back tired and sickly pale, not just his normal pallor. Besides, he seemed pretty depressed when he first came in to me."

"You are simply bitter because he liked my idea of England better," said Aleera loftily.

"Don't be so childish Aleera!" Verona snapped back.

Annora closed her eyes and tried to shut out their voices so that she could think. She guessed these women were servants but she was confused. Would servants speak so intimately about their master? Perhaps they were concubines... Annora drifted off to sleep to sound of their bickering, still exhausted by the events of the last twenty-four hours.

"Shh! She's asleep!" whispered Marishka. The three brides looked down at Annora thoughtfully.

"I don't think she knows who we are," said Verona, adjusting her ruff.

"Then we should tell her!" said Aleera contemptuously, flicking her hair.

"I think if the Count wanted her to know he would have told her," commented Marishka. "She's quite pretty this one," she added. "I wonder how she got those bruises."

"Oh yes, beautiful," sneered Verona, "sunburnt face, freckles, obviously deprived of sleep, her eyes are much too big for her face, she is far too thin and her hair's a mess. It's all knotted and tangled from the wind. And it needs washing."

"I'm sure that if she was a little healthier then she would be more attractive," said Aleera. "My Lord only chooses beautiful women as his brides."

"I do indeed," agreed the Count, appearing behind them.

"Master! You look much better," crooned Aleera.

"Yes, much more refreshed." Verona agreed.

"Ah, my darlings, I feel wonderful! At last I have remembered why I sold my soul! I feel so alive. I had been empty for so long... but now, I feel so joyful I could swear that my heart beats in my breast once again!"

"That is wonderful my Lord!" cried Marishka. He smiled and beckoned them into his arms. They fussed over him and he stood looking down at Annora with his arms around his three brides.

"When are you going to bite her?" asked Marishka eagerly.

Dracula didn't answer straight away. He didn't know if he ever would sire Annora, she was so delightful as she was. If he turned her, would she lose that wonderful childlike innocence that led her to trust even the undead?

"She doesn't like to be touched by us," he said at last," she shudders at the emptiness inside our hearts, fears the creatures we become and weeps at what we do to live." He gave a dry chuckle. "But soon she will learn that my touch can be far from unpleasant and when that day comes, she will be mine. All I need is time."

"You never seduced me," Verona commented in a would-be-casual voice that was lightly laced with only the remotestbit of jealousy. "You just sired me when we were dancing."

"You did not need seducing. Annora has too much faith in God for me to turn her willingly and the angels protect her. And, if I do it without her consent, then she could never wholly be mine,"

"Protected by angels? Is she one of these pure, very religious people then? Does she think we all deserve to burn in hell?" asked Aleera sharply.

"No," said the Count, "she wants to try and redeem us so we can go to heaven if we ever get killed again."

"Is she mad?" Marishka laughed.

"No, she just believes that God never deserts us."

He fell silent, staring into space.

"My Lord?" Aleera anxiously stroked his face.

"There is no hope for us," Verona sighed. Dracula nodded and pulled away from them to stand closer to where Annora lay sleeping. He had an odd, closed look upon his face.

"In time I will prove you wrong," he muttered to her sleeping form. Then without turning he said, "Leave me with her. I will send for you when I want to speak with you."

The brides left him; casting resentful looks at Annora. Dracula took a seat on the window ledge and wondered how she would react when she found out Joshua Burrard was dead. Impaled by a twelve-inch talon.

* * *

Please let me know what you think! Chapter 6 is coming soon.


	6. Empty Spaces

Yay! Reviews!

**Insane Dragoness** Lol! Thank you! And you're very welcome- it's a good story!

**Katca Mcadar**- She is indeed! And I still hate that stupid ruff! You're right, Annora isn't too happy with our dear Count!

**Elena- **Thank you! Here you are! Next chapter as per ordered!

This chapter is going to be a little darker than the others so far and Annora gets annoyingly stupid but, heck, who isn't at times?

* * *

**CHAPTER 6- EMPTY SPACES**

Annora awoke to the sound of boots pacing on the wooden floor. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up slowly. She had needed that rest; now she felt much better and, despite the sunburn and bruises, she looked healthier than she had in days. Dracula knew she was awake but he didn't turn to face her. He stopped pacing and gazed out of the window instead, Annora closed her eyes, a faint smile hovering around her mouth as she remembered where she was; safe.

"Do you feel better?" asked the Count carelessly, as though his mind was wandering down other, more important paths.

"Yes. Thank you." She re-opened her eyes and looked at him carefully. He had changed. She had always thought him handsome, he had style and elegance and when he looked at her she could almost see his eyes burning. He mesmerised her. Now Annora took in everything; his dark hair, pale skin, burning green eyes, spotless clothes, well-made boots, and the strange aura of power radiating off him. That aura had never been as strong in England and he had seemed less cold, less hostile. Now his eyes seemed so expressionless... Annora sighed to herself, it was a good thing she knew he had no soul or else her feelings may have developed into something stronger.

The vampire felt her eyes on him. Gently touching her mind he allowed her thoughts to flow into his. He smiled to himself at her observations and then he turned to face her at last. Yes, she would find him cold and hostile. This was his domain. Here, he was master and he would suffer no mortal challenge. Annora would soon bend to his will.

Silence. He was suddenly aware of it as though their thoughts had been a constant background noise and now they had stopped the air rung with their absence. Annora looked uncomfortable, she had sensed the invasion of her thoughts. This amused Dracula. He supposed that if she hated his touch on her skin then touching her mind would be no different.

"I apologise for bringing you here without your consent. It seemed to me the best course of action." But he didn't sound particularly apologetic.

Annora sank back into the pillows and didn't reply. Instead she replayed the previous night's incidents in her mind's eye. Dracula watched her reliving the experience and as she came towards to end of her memory he saw her body tense. She opened her mouth to ask him something but he didn't allow her to start.

"How is your arm? The wound was deep, does it pain you?"

"It aches a little," she relied carefully, "But no more that than can be expected from a pitchfork wound. If however it had been, say, twelve inches long and a lot sharper, the wound could have been more serious, don't you agree?" Her voice was controlled but with a just a slight edge to it.

"It is good that it was only a regular pitchfork then." Dracula's voice was sharper, warning her to drop the subject, though he knew better that to expect that she would.

"I'd say that a wound like that could be very serious indeed. Perhaps even fatal." Now rage trembled faintly on every syllable. Dracula turned to look at her again and his eyes narrowed they met hers. Her grey eyes were cold and hard as flint. Her accusation pierced right through him.

"Why?"

The Count paused. He had been wondering what to tell Annora, how could he explain the real reason he had killed Joshua and expect her to understand? She wouldn't. He decided that the best answer was none at all. He bowed and bid her good-day, turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Annora clumsily scrambled out of the bed and followed, determined to force a reply out of him. She reached the doorway and opened her mouth to shout but Dracula slammed the door behind him and locked it. He set off down the step leading from her room. Annora's futile yells faded away and he didn't look at his brides as he swept past them saying, "Leave her until tomorrow. She has much to reflect on."

He strode into his ice chamber and stormed up the wall, pacing the ceiling. He let the rage seethe inside, longing to vent it on someone but biting it back. He dropped to the floor and slipped through the great doors separating him from the rest of the world. The Count avoided sunlight if he could but after a long rest in his icy coffin he felt much stronger. He stepped out of Castle Dracula and walked across the mountain tops, the snow crunched under his boots and he squatted down and picked up a little of it. He packed it into his gloved hands as he thought and looked out over the mountains gazing down at the snow-smothered forest. He stayed there a long time, planning ways to exert power over Annora and show her the true meaning of fear. She wouldn't resist him for long. Yes, she would be his... but only after he'd broken her mind and dominated her heart. A new bride...

Confined in the room Annora raged and hammered on the door. She knew she was behaving hysterically and it didn't improve her temper. She wanted answers. Why had Dracula changed from the charming gentleman who took her to moonlit fields to a cold, passive stranger? And why the hell had he killed Joshua? Annora threw herself onto the bed and then stood up and stormed around the room again. She had no means of escaping the tower and even if she did, she wasn't leaving until she found out why the Count had murdered Joshua. Was it revenge or jealousy or just plain dislike? Why? Annora shivered. She had never minded the sight of blood but the memory of Joshua falling to the ground, his blood falling in splatters to the dusty cobbles, the look of pain on his face, the horror in his eyes... the talon, dripping with blood, rushing towards her like speeding death...

Annora lay down on the bed and planned ways to redeem the vampire, bitter tears threatening to spill as she thought of ways to prove that God never deserted his people... he always forgives... and then she remembered Joshua's death and in her heart she began to doubt.

Annora was summoned from her room the next day by Marishka and she stormed downstairs angrily, opened her mouth to yell at Dracula and shut it again when she saw the table. It was laden with glorious food and served as a reminder that she hadn't eaten for two days.

"Will you join me?" the Count asked, fixing her with those hypnotic eyes. Annora sank into a chair and eyed him suspiciously.

"And are you dining as well?" She questioned him, fixing him with a strong stare of her own.

"No," Dracula said calmly, "but you must be hungry; you haven't eaten for at least two days." He indicated the magnificent spread of food and gestured for her to start eating. Annora gave a sigh and decided to wait until she was a little stronger before challenging Dracula again. She did not want to face his wrath on an empty stomach. The servants served her food and then stood by, waiting for her to finish the first course.

Annora sniffed the red liquid in her cup. Yes, it was wine. She wouldn't put it past Dracula to slip her some blood instead. He gave another dry laugh and watched her eat, amusement on his pale face. Annora was indeed starving, she had two helpings of everything and Dracula was pleased to see the colour come back into her face. Behind the sunburn her skin had still been pale and waxen from stress but now it looked more natural. To Annora the food was heavenly. She hadn't eaten for a long time and the cooking was superb, she enjoyed the desserts immensely and now her blood sugar levels were a little higher her temper improved a little. Once the dishes had been cleared away Annora agreed to join Dracula for a walk.

For a while they walked in silence then Dracula stopped suddenly, turned to her and said, "There is no logical explanation for what I did to Mr Burrard. I didn't like the man for many reasons and I killed him out of anger for what he had done to you and because the man was a bastard. He would have killed you had I not saved your life. Now, if I am such a ruthless killer, incapable of feeling anything other than bloodlust, then why did I save your miserable life? Reflect on that."

Annora gave a shudder. "You sicken me." she said, looking how she felt.

"No, it is what I do that sickens you, not who I am."

"What you are sickens me as well."

"But you do not despise who I am?"

"Listen, Count," Annora's temper flared again, "and listen properly because I am never, _ever_ gong to say this again. I hate the monster that you are, I hate that you sacrifice the innocent to save your damned soul but I do not hate the man within you."

"Then perhaps you can put your other feelings aside..." the Count was standing very close to her. He raised a hand and placed it gently on her face. She didn't flinch and her heart missed a beat. Then she pulled away trembling and cried, "I can't take it any more! Please, for the love of God, just leave me alone!" then she and fled to the sanctuary of her room, stumbling in her haste to depart from his presence.

"Before you discovered I had no soul you were not afraid to touch me," he said quietly. Annora paused and gave a bitter laugh.

"I wonder why." Then she walked away. Dracula let her go, wryly smiling at her retreating back.

Annora knew Dracula would follow if he wanted and she also knew that he could easily overpower her and sire her right there and then. No, he was waiting for something, Annora wasn't sure what but she knew that she must never let her guard down or else her soul would never reach the lights of heaven. She remembered his touch on her skin and the way he had been back in England and for a moment she allowed herself to dwell on these thoughts and muse over how a man who killed mortals for the sake of his own life could seem so... wonderful. Then she remembered he was a cold blooded murderer and he had no soul. Annora sighed and decided she would not allow him to touch her ever again; the consequences could be too great. Annora didn't want to fall in love with the son of the devil.

Dracula was growing impatient. Annora had refused to let him near her and if he made any intimate advances she almost literally threw him from her presence. Dracula longed to slam her against a wall in the heat of her temper and show her what she turning down. He wanted her to see just how much he ached and burned inside. No, not yet. This would be a sweet and soft seduction and Annora would love him before the end. The trouble was Dracula suspected Annora was becoming increasingly fond of him, now if he touched her, before she pulled away she would freeze and stare at him like a deer caught by the hunter. Then when she trembled, it was not only out of fear. He was almost humbled himself to her in an effort to make her feelings develop. But Dracula humbled himself to no one and these acts of submission were damaging both his pride and his temper.

"This is insane!" he cried to the unfortunate Igor, who had been not long been in his service. "She is a mere mortal woman! How is it that he can have so much power over me? What is it about her that makes me want to possess every little piece of her? Why is it that I long for her to submit to my power, to fall at my touch and yet I love her all the more when she defies me and spurns me? She has built a wall around her heart and every minute in her presence is torture yet I cannot bear to leave her. I want her to want me but I know that it is her coldness that keeps me by her..."

Dracula paused to find more reasons as to why he wanted Annora and Igor took the opportunity to leave the room. The Count didn't notice his absence but he didn't speak. Instead he went to confront Annora. This would be it. Tonight he would use everything he had; all his power, his charm and style to make her fall for him. He would tear down that wall and her mind and body would belong to him tonight but that would never be enough. He wanted her heart. He didn't love her, no, but he wanted her... all of her... tonight he would possess every little part of her and fill those empty spaces within. Then he would raise his face to the heavens and laugh at God. _See? See what you have lost because you abandoned me_...

**

* * *

**Chapter 7 coming soon, all I need to do is start writing it... ­:) 


	7. Let Me Live

Hello people!

**Copperstring:** Wow, thank you! Never think that I wouldn't want to hear your opinion; your reasons for liking my story are always welcome because then I know what I am doing right! It's also helpful because I can make my other stories better. I hope this update came soon enough!

**Vee017:** Thank you so much! The story is going quite slowly at present but I assure you after the next chapter the pace quickens and your incentive will be rewarded!

**Elena and theangelofcrimsontears:** Updated as commanded! hands out Dracula shaped biscuits because Elena and theangelofcrimsontears have been patient and waited for this chapter.

**Luthien Anwamane:** I'm glad you like the story! Lol, much better late than never! Thank you for reviewing!

And thank you to everyone who reviewed in earlier chapters! I realised I haven't been replying to you all individually so I have gone back and re-uploaded all the previous chapters with personal comments. So if you're interested go back and have a look!

Well, it's time for another exciting episode in the lives of Dracula and Annora! Today we will be experiencing some interesting sunsets, a description of summer nights, a lot of shouting and gain a small amount of information.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7- LET ME LIVE**

The Count paused outside Annora's door, listening to her movements inside. Her heartbeat was steady; she was standing still... somewhere on the other side of the room... He pushed open the door and paused. Annora was leaning on the window sill, looking out over the mountains. The last rays of the fading sun melted into the room, casting a golden aura about her. Dracula winced a little and raised his hand to protect his eyes from the fiery glare then he walked slowly over to where she stood and followed her gaze. The snow was stained pink and orange, the sky streaked with colour and the clouds were on fire. The Count looked at Annora; her face was calm and her pale skin reflected the light of sunset. Her grey eyes were fixed on the horizon, a faraway look on her face. For a while he let peace descend in his mind and the fire died a little in his breast. He could wait awhile before doing what he came intending to do. They stood side by side for a long time, until the sunlight had faded away completely, leaving the room dark and the sky a deep inky blue.

"It has been many centuries since I last stood under the light of a dying sun."

Annora glanced at the Count but didn't comment on this strange statement. He looked down at her and then wondered if his passionate approach was appropriate to the current situation. Perhaps his original idea of a softer, sweeter seduction would be more effective.

"I thought you could withstand the sunlight," she said suddenly.

"I can, I have just never walked at this hour."

"Oh."

The Count glanced down at her hands. Annora had found her rosary and was holding it now, running her fingers absentmindedly over each pearl bead. She ran her thumb over the crucifix and Dracula winced with mild pain and hatred for God and all he had been cursed with.

"I want to apologise..." Annora said hesitantly, still gazing out at the horizon. The Count followed her gaze and listened patiently.

"I have been acting unnecessarily rude and somewhat childishly too. You have shown me nothing but kindness and I have been ungrateful and scorned your hospitality. You saved my life and sought my friendship and I have spurned you. I believed that what I said and did, I did for the best. I believed that God would never forgive me if I shown compassion or friendship towards a... a... creature like you. But, now, I understand, if there is to be hope for your soul then I must overcome these thoughts, which, thinking about it again aren't all that true anyway. I mean... God says to pray for sinners and Jesus says we should love our neighbour... it would be hypocritical of me to say "I will not talk with this man, he is a sinner in the eyes of God." When I myself am not living how he asks me to. And besides, does he not tell us to judge others, lest we should, be judged ourselves? And so, I have reached the conclusion that I should apologise to you and try to make a fresh start... I'm sorry."

The Count listened to this sermon and couldn't stop a slightly evil smile spreading across his face. Finally he turned to her and smiled. To Annora it was a real smile, a smile of pure and honest happiness. To Dracula, it was a smile of triumph and wicked glee. God had been outwitted; he had lost Annora through his own teachings! Dracula laughed. Annora, smiled, a bemused but nevertheless amused smile and she gave a laughed herself, a little laugh of joy and relief.

"Ah, I have waited two months to here you say that." He smiled again and correctly interpreting the look on her face added, "Yes, it has been two months since we first met. It is now August."

"But we met at the end of June," Annora corrected.

"It seems longer." He looked at her and then he took her hand in his.

"A fresh start you say?" he asked, "well then let us start over, we shall forget the morbid past, start anew... grow new skin, purify our hearts and empty our minds. Forget the deaths and the bleeding. Forget the hate felt and the words spoken and remember only the summer nights when I flew you to places of wonder and beauty, where the stars seemed brighter and the moon was large and bathed the world in silver. From now on, every night will be like those."

A single tear escaped from her eyes. Glowing milky white as it caught the moonlight, it fell to the stone floor where splashed and shattered onto the stones and with it fell away the doubt and the fear, the hate and the uncertainty was washed away and she looked at him and saw him once more as the dark stranger in the night, strong and mysterious, with an aura of power that she could never tame and he alone could control. Yet still there was that barrier and it had to be broken down, brick by brick he would destroy that wall and leave her heart unguarded.

Dracula's eyes were burning with a fire that made Annora suddenly wonder if his words had a deeper, more subtle meaning. Was Dracula was being literal or metaphorical when he spoke about beautiful places in the night? She looked at his face and the suspicion that he really wasn't being literal grew stronger in her mind.

Dracula took a step nearer and Annora felt her breath quicken and she felt sure that kissing the son of the devil would not be pleasing in the eyes of the Lord.

The Count was indeed burning. Passion had taken control and now he moved towards her, ready to do what he had come to do.

You will be mine… The words were as clear on his face as though he had spoken them. But Annora didn't see this, all she saw was a roaring, empty blackness and somewhere above an angel screamed and the saints prayed and the whole world was tense with mingled despair and hope.

The doors burst open and the noise died away with a faint sigh. The blackness faded and Dracula's face materialised out of the gloom. He did not look pleased. Annora turned to see what he was looking at. There, in the doorway, stood the three women who had tended Annora when she was unwell. They had an air of cold satisfaction about them which was the exact opposite of Dracula's face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, controlling the fury in his voice with great constraint.

"You never come to see us any more," said Aleera.

"You have abandoned us," whispered Verona. Dracula gave a sigh of great annoyance and leaving Annora where she stood he marched over to them, ushered them out of the door and shut it behind him, leaving Annora alone and relieved in the dark room. She strained to hear what he was saying but his voice was too quiet. The brides however were not troubling to keep their voices down and she caught the gist of the conversation.

Murmurings from the Count.

"You have! You have!" wailed Marishka, "You have abandoned us!"

More soothing murmurs.

"Don't call us 'your Darlings'!" screeched Verona, "you do not care for us at all!"

A sigh and further murmurs.

"No! I will not be patient! You will spend more time with me or I leave!" Aleera yelled.

"Silence! I don not want Annora to hear this!" The Count said in a piercing whisper that carried clearly through the wooden door.

"Let her hear! It will do her good to know what she is in for! We will watch as she falls and then you shall realise that in the end, she will just be another Gloria! Another Miranda! Another Julie!"

"SILENCE!" the Count's voice echoed throughout the castle and the servants flinched in fear and the brides whimpered in terror.

Annora heard no more. Just a few more whispers and then the women went away. Dracula slammed open the door and Annora wondered how long it would last before it fell off its hinges.

"My apologies," he said.

Annora shrugged. Who Gloria, Miranda and Julie were did not bother her, they were probably women Dracula had shared a relationship with that had failed. Now the issue of who those three women were was the most important.

"Who are they?" she asked him.

"They are just-"

"I want the truth."

He raised an eyebrow and turned away from her.

"The truth? There is no truth that you would understand. They are my brides."

"Your what?"

"My brides."

"You are... married... to three women?"

"In a way. There is no ceremony that binds us. No rings were placed upon their fingers, no vows were said before God. This is a marriage made before the devil. You may have heard the saying 'blood is thicker than water'?"

She nodded.

"I took them. I took their lives. Each in turn sacrificed her old life and dedicated it to me. By blood we are joined. As I sired them, they became my brides and no service in a church before God could unite us more strongly."

Annora's disgust at the thought of bigamy died away and she leant against the wall with a sigh. She had not thought that the Count might want to sire her... She knew he wanted more than friendship; that was obvious. But the idea that he might turn her into a vampire made her tremble. The thought of having that creature, that evil inside of her, to lose her soul to the devil... no, surely he wouldn't... he wouldn't do that to her, would he? Annora looked at Dracula. He was leaning against the door and his green eyes were fixed on her. His face was closed and impossible to read. Annora gave up and simply focused on planning how to make sure she stayed safe. She knew she now had to be more careful if she was on good terms with him. Annora knew she couldn't afford to do anything stupid. Like falling in love.

Dracula ground his teeth. His plan had failed, thanks to his brides. Annora had not succumbed to his seduction and now she would be wary of him. He wondered why he did not send his Brides away but deep down he knew the answer. They were useful. They made him feel good and he liked their... company. He grinned inwardly, outwardly allowing his teeth to lengthen for a moment. Then he looked up at Annora just as she looked at him. He saw her thoughts clearly and felt like laughing. Oh, she would be hard to overcome but when he did, it would be a sweet victory. He looked at her eyes, reading the silent prayer; _Let me live_. He smiled.

"Good night, Miss Osmond."

"Good night."

And he shut the door behind him and made his way to icy coffin for a rest. A fresh start... Dracula smiled, he knew he had made a favourable impact upon Annora and he hoped to continue to do so. What he needed was an opportunity to touch her and hold her close without Annora being able to run away.

"Master?" it was Igor.

"Yes, Igor?"

"Will you be holding your annual summer ball this month?"

And Dracula laughed.

* * *

Please review! Chapter 8 will be up very soon. 


	8. Us and Them

Hello everyone sorry for the long wait, my laptop got a virus and Microsoft Word went screwy and I lost most of my documents. I had to rewrite this chapter and the next one all over again! Thank you for all your reviews, I had no idea so many people had read this!

**Luthien Anwamane:** Oooh yes, evilness is always good in a man especially ones who believe they are invincible! He may well take his chance tonight but will all go to plan…?

**Copperstring:** Thank you, your review was helpful! I'm glad I managed to keep Dracula in character; I was worried he became too sentimental at times.

**Catherine Tavington:** Sorry for the long wait but here is another chapter at last to fuel your Dracula love!

**Serena:** Thank you! It took so long to write because although I knew where I wanted to go with the story, it's difficult actually getting there.

**Elena: **You're very welcome! Thank you for reviewing :)

**Mina Sparrow: **Thank you, here's the next chapter!

**Mari Amber: **Wow, thank you! -

**Dracula's lady **(If you're still reading this story!) Sorry for the wait, I hope that this chapter was worth it!

**ButterflyOfLothlorien: **I'm glad you're enjoying this. Here is more Dracula goodness to enjoy!

**Insane Dragoness: **Things certainly get a little more interesting and the pace picks up a little more from now on.

**Raven:** Thank you! That's exactly how I was hoping to portray him, I wanted to show that at this stage of his life (or living death!) he can feel but he tries to hide it.

**Rhea:** Thank you! Sorry for the wait!

**PrincessLady3:** Eep! The scary person hissed at me! hurriedly updates Here's the next chapter, I hope it appeases :)

**Renee: **Lol, thank you! Here you are: Chapter the 8th!

And now that everything is as it should be, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you… CHAPTER 8!  
Note: I advise you don't try scrubbing your face with a pumice stone to get rid of sunburn and if a tailor with an incredibly posh English accent knocks on your door, try not to insult him

* * *

**CHAPTER 8- US AND THEM**

Annora suddenly found herself in a castle bustling with business and preparations for the ball. It seemed Dracula held this dance every year and he was intending to hold it in two weeks time. Annora had been to a few dances back in England, her father's wealth had meant she could attend any balls the neighbouring aristocracy organised, but she was not looking forward to this one. The sunburn had not faded from her face completely and the freckles on her nose had decided they weren't even thinking of going until the sunburn did.

"At least it's a masked ball." Annora sighed to herself.

"Yes, it is, but you still need a new gown." Marishka said impatiently. Annora and Marishka had begun to spend a lot of time in each other's company since Aleera couldn't stand the sight of a rival and Verona considered them all beneath her and preferred to be alone. In truth Annora and Marishka weren't overly fond of each other but then again they didn't exactly dislike each other either. At this particular moment in time, Marishka was trying to get Annora to tell her what colour dress she would like and Annora was not being co-operative. Marishka gave up.

"Look, I'll call a tailor in and then you can get fitted up and look at the fabrics."

Annora nodded and the next day a tailor was sent for. He arrived with two assistants, all three looking pale and unable to stop trembling. The brides smiled toothily at them and Aleera showed them where to go. As they mounted the stairs the men were aware of Marishka following them silently. She gave them another wide smile as they turned to look at her and she ushered them into Annora's chamber. Annora was sitting in front if her dressing table, pulling the flaking skin from her face with grimaces of distaste and pain. Marishka coughed and Annora jumped.

"These men will help you decide on your dress. Do you want me to stay and help you choose?"

"Oh, yes, please do," Annora nodded to her gratefully, "You can tell me which materials and colours look awful."

"Modom!" The tailor exclaimed, "All off my materials are made from the highest quality silks, velvets, satins, calico and lace. I assure you, none of these materials can be described as "awful"."

Annora smothered a laugh and even Marishka's mouth twitched as he spoke. Annora soon stopped laughing as the tailor took every opportunity to dig pins into her and made her bleed; Marishka had to leave the room. The snooty tailor was not from Transylvania; he had moved from London to Romania for a brief visit to his aunt and had been hijacked on his way. The materials had been for his aunt and the assistants were his cousins who had also learnt the trade. He was very annoyed at being dragged off to a castle instead of visiting his aunt and after the scare of discovering its inhabitants were vampires and that he was required to use the materials he had brought for his aunt to make a dress for the vampires' guest he was very angry indeed. The fact that his materials might be considered awful was the final insult and he decided to make the damned dress and get out of the castle before he was eaten or his aunt realised he was late.

After a long discussion and several changes of design, Annora had been measured and the fabrics chosen and fitted. She thanked the tailor and his assistants before he left but he sniffed in disdain and stalked away to make the dress and apologise to his aunt, who would not be pleased that her dear nephew was four hours late and had cut up half the material she had needed for her own new dress.

"Thank goodness that's over," Annora said with a sigh of relief. I was hoping he wouldn't make the corset any smaller but he insisted on one inch less than I find comfortable."

"Oh shut up," scowled Marishka. "You just like showing off that you can wear an eighteen inch corset without finding any difficulty breathing."

Annora laughed back at her, "ah, but so can you! You haven't need to breathe for centuries," and spent the next hour feeling that she was paying for that comment by having to listen to Marishka discussing make-up for so long that Annora fell asleep, thoroughly dreading the ball.

Dracula came to visit her every day now and she was finding herself becoming closer and closer to him. She still tingled when he touched her skin but the disgust had long ago faded and now she enjoyed his company. Dracula was a mystery to her for she could never guess his thoughts. She liked his courteous manners and was awed by his power. She came to love his haunting smile and instead of flinching under his steady gaze she returned it with steady, bright eyes. His eyes still hypnotised her and she laughed and talked with him as she had once done on her balcony during that English summer. Dracula was not unaware Annora's feelings were beginning to get the better of her morals and he encouraged them to grow and develop so that before long Annora could not deny to herself that she had fallen hopelessly and completely in love. That Dracula did not love her in return Annora never doubted. She knew she was simply an object of desire to him and this knowledge began to tear her apart. But just because she had given in and acknowledged her feelings to herself, Annora decided she wouldn't tell anyone else. As long as no one else knew, she was safe.

One day before the ball the brides walked into Annora's room and pinned her down. She debated screaming but since they did not look particularly murderous she refrained from doing so. Aleera pinned her left arm and Verona her right and Marishka held up a pumice stone.

"What-?" Annora began but she was cut off by Aleera.

"You can't go to the ball with a scarlet face, my love," she explained, "so we are going to sort it out for you."

Annora managed not to scream as Marishka scraped her skin away with the stone but afterwards, when she was left alone with her face feeling like it was on fire and even redder than before, she desperately bathed her face in freezing water and smeared it with soothing aloe vera. The next morning, much to her surprise, when she woke up, Annora found her face was only slightly tinged with red. She smiled at her reflection and then laughed out loud. Her skin was almost back to its normal pale complexion and her dark eyes no longer looked odd or out of place. Since there were now only twelve hours before the ball Annora spent the whole day with the brides. All three of them seemed to be in unusually good moods and not an unkind word left any of their mouths. Annora spent most of the morning having her hair washed, brushed and styled by Marishka. Then, when her own hair was finished, Annora turned her attention to styling Verona's hair. It took a long time to get it perfectly straight and then, much to her annoyance, Verona decided she would wear it up and curled after all.

Annora's dress was delivered around midday; "I can't wear it," she breathed, "it's too beautiful."

"Oh, just put it on!" said Marishka.

Annora complied, and when she emerged the Brides were left little doubt that their master would make his move tonight.

Dracula stood at the foot of the stone stairs, elegantly dressed in black and silver. His ears caught the sound of light footsteps and looking up he saw her. Annora descended, too nervous to smile but still managing to look rather lovely. Dracula took her hand.

"You look beautiful," he murmured.

"Thank you," she stuttered.

"You're trembling."

"I'm afraid."

"Don't be, I won't let them hurt you," Dracula took her arm and began to lead her towards the hall. Annora walked slowly, letting him guide her. She looked like a child, he thought, so young and vulnerable. Annora made him pause before they entered the hall and she turned pale.

"I won't let them harm you," he repeated, firmly yet gently. Annora squared her shoulders and took a deep breath and her face betrayed nothing of her thoughts but then she looked up at him with dark, terrified eyes and he wondered if making her enter a room full of vampires was too cruel an act.

"I'm ready," she said and he banished his thoughts and led her into the hall.

Annora momentarily forgot how to breathe. The hall was filled with such beautiful people moving in an elegant dance to floating music. The colours were bright and shining; gold, scarlet, emerald, ruby, olive, violet, cream, crimson, plum, peacock, silver, rose, wine, azure, russet, purple, amber and blue… Suddenly Annora forgot her fear and forgot the colours and the music and dancing. All she knew was that Dracula was holding her, touching her and she was touching him. She became very aware of the feel of his clothes, the colour of his eyes, the way the light caught his hair. She found her hand melting into his and the world seemed to fade away and there was just them. Only the two of them, moving to strange music in a strange place full of strange people. They were alone in a world of colour and music lost in each other.

Dracula drew her a little nearer. Her touch was intoxicating, he couldn't think. Gently he ran a hand down and across her body, twining it round her waist and resting it on her hip. He placed his other hand under hers and slid it down to cover her heart. He could feel her heart beating beneath his fingertips. He wanted her almost to the point of insanity… he pulled her closer, gently, so gently drawing her in. He placed a hand on her face and moved in to kiss her. His lips had barely touched hers when her heart began to pound like a wild creature behind bars and with a great deal of effort she pulled away, dragging her mind free from the thrall he held over her. Breathing in odd shallow gasps she backed away until she could no longer move. Dracula froze and suddenly in his eyes there was a strange expression. Pain, anger, humiliation, desire all mingled together and struggling to surface.

"Is the touch of a dead man so repulsive to you?" He took a step towards her and she took a step backwards.

"No," she stopped, frightened by the look on his face.

"Is the reason you despise me because my heart is still and my blood cold? What I am no longer makes you hate me, I know that. All I have done is try to please you, keep you happy," his voice grew louder. The dancers stopped and the orchestra faltered.

"Keep dancing!" he roared and they hurriedly picked up the dance again. Annora looked as though she wanted to run but she stood her ground.

Dracula turned to her again, "you make me love you, though God knows you don't try to!" He was shouting now and Annora was on tenterhooks.

"For over three hundred years I have been empty! You have reminded me how to love and yet you turn away from me… What will it take to make you see that inside I am alive?"

That was the final straw. Annora lost her temper. Some things should never be said, they are best left unspoken because the pain that they will bring when spoken is far greater than suffering in silence but Annora no longer cared she pulled her mask from her face and threw it to the ground. Then she opened her mouth and poured out her heart.

"How can you possibly expect to understand? No, I don't want you to touch me because every time you do I feel so vulnerable… stripped… my mind laid bare, my soul open to the one who would take it! You gave your soul to the devil and I was cursed enough to love you… the greatest sin; It is one thing to sell your soul to the devil and then regret it but another to love the one who has done it! How could God ever forgive that? So understand this; there is something inside of you that I can never love, the part of you that tears me apart and brings me into conflict with everything I know to be true and right," she paused and then said very softly, "But… the rest of you… is perfect."

The whole room fell silent, the orchestra stopped playing completely and a sigh seemed to ripple around the hall. Dracula didn't react. He remained motionless, burning coldly with anger. Annora looked at him, taking in everything she loved and everything she hated and then she looked into his eyes and what she saw made her heart stop and her breath catch in her chest. Her eyes grew fearful and after a moment of unbearable tension she turned and fled the hall. Dracula stood looking at the place where she had vanished. Then he followed her with an odd expression on his face, a peculiar smile that contained no trace of humour and his eyes glinted with an odd light.

* * *

I hope that was worth the wait! It's a bit short, I know but it seemed longer when writing it! Chapter nine will be up in a reasonably short amount of time (I won't say soon because I think that's just begging for a jinx!). In the meantime please hit the review button and send me your thoughts and comments.


	9. Written in the Stars

**Keira:** Thank you, I'm glad you like it :)

**Luthien Anwamane:** Lol, well, to make up for it I'm generously posting_ two_ chapters, with plenty of Draculary goodness for your enjoyment :)

**ButterflyOfLorien:** Thank you, hint taken!  
**  
Mysticjewel: **I'm glad you're enjoying this! I didn't describe Annora's dress because I think that uninfluenced imagination can sometimes be more effective than a description. I imagined the dress to be very revealing so that she looked sexy but also vulnerable. I couldn't decide on a colour or a fabric because Annora only really seems to look good (in my mind anyway) in white. So let your imagination flow and let the dress look how you think it should :)

**Et-spiritus-sancti: **Thank you so much for this review! I think this is the greatest compliment ever! starts crying It's been a constant worry to me that Annora might be a Mary-Sue, it's such a relief to know she's not! I'm glad I managed to keep Dracula in character because that was a worry to me too! So thank you again and I hope you enjoy the next two chapters!  
**  
Katca Mcadar: **Lol, thanks for reviewing. So I was sitting next you as you wrote them but I want to say thanks again! (Note to others: there is no blackmail going on between me and Kat. I do not force her to review by sitting next to her every day in college with a gun to her head. She reviews of her own free will… yes… free…)

So here it is: The chapter you've all been waiting for! Since this is the one of the big emotional chaptersthe angst tones down at the end of the chapter so Chapter 10 is up already so you don't have to wait for more excitement :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 9- WRITTEN IN THE STARS**

Annora ran as fast as she could, tearing her way to her room, praying vigorously under her breath. She shouldn't have said anything… now he knew, now she had told him, he would never let her be free.

Everything seemed so surreal… so beautiful… the world was blurred; grey stone mingled with the torch fire lighting the steps and through the windows the stars burned hot against the dark sky. Annora could hear her own light footsteps as they echoed strangely in the otherwise silent stairway. He was following. She knew it as suddenly as though he had touched her. She could feel his presence growing closer, drawing nearer with every breath she took. She felt hot and shaky but inside her heart was cold with icy fear. Stumbling up the steps Annora blindly fumbled for the handle of her chamber door. She wrenched it open, in her ears blood was rushing, pulse pounding, blocking out all sound. The heavy wooden door was torn from her hands and slammed into place. She turned and there he was, eyes burning into her very soul. He gave her no time to think, slamming her into the wall, he pinned her there with a force she had not reckoned with.

"Say it again. Say it! Tell me you love me. SAY IT!"

"Oh God," she whispered, closing her eyes.

He kissed her and something deep inside of her cried out and she returned the embrace with all the passion that God had given her to serve Him. She melted into him, her heart beating for the both of them… her breath breathing life into him. Her mind burned white hot and she couldn't think. Somewhere above the heavens screamed warning but she didn't hear. All she could think of was him and his touch…

She didn't know how they got to the bed. She didn't care. All that mattered was that she was in his arms and she gave herself to him and she loved him. She didn't remember the world outside existed but if she had cared to look the night would have seemed more beautiful than it had ever been. The stars blazed and seemed to outshine the moon and the snow atop the mountains sparkled in their light but the angels sighed, for they knew the price she must pay for it had been written in the stars.

The pale golden glow of dawn seeped in through the hangings of the bed. Annora lay awake, her eyes on at a single object that hung around the post of her bed. The light caught the silver crucifix on her rosary and it glinted, reflecting the crown of thorns on Christ's head onto the ceiling. Annora reached out gently to touch it. It moved as her fingertips touched it and the light caught it no more but shone onto the pillow and into her eyes. She closed them from the brightness and did not open them again as she drifted into sleep again.

Dracula had not been asleep and now he propped himself on one arm and looked down at her. Her skin glowed in the light and Dracula smiled down at her as she slept. How can something so beautiful commit a sin? He wondered.

"You've taken everything now," he whispered to her sleeping form. "You own every little part of me. I'd swear that for a moment you even stole my soul back from the devil."

And then a thought crept unbidden into his mind. It was a thought he had dismissed long ago but now it came back to haunt him in a harsher yet more emotional form that it had been contrived. Someday he was going to lose her. One day the small ray of light she had brought into this everlasting life would fade and die, flicker out like a small flame in the wind. Annora would grow old and die and he would be alone again. Left to dwell in the empty hell she would leave behind.

Perhaps that was one of the reasons she had been afraid to love him; she would grow old, maybe she was afraid he would stop loving her. An old, shrivelled creature, all beauty and youth lost forever. And then would he still love her? Dracula knew he couldn't answer that. But if she stayed young and beautiful for eternity, if she didn't age, if she stayed young in mind, body and heart… then passion couldn't die and love would stay strong.

But to give Annora's soul to the Devil would be a hideous act of betrayal. She had given him everything except that which most mattered to her and her soul was not his to take. Annora treasured her soul above all else and devoted it to God. Dracula was sure that even if Annora did love the Son of the Devil with all her heart, she loved God with all her soul. He looked at her as she lay peacefully, lost in empty dreams. He touched her softly and her skin burned to the touch. He slid carefully off the bed so she didn't wake and began to dress. He finished and then drew back the hangings on the bed so that she was bathed in the brilliant light of a dying dawn. Annora's eyes flickered open and she smiled faintly. He turned to look at her but didn't smile. He couldn't, his thoughts were too dark and serious for such a light expression. She sat up and looked at him, her head tilted to one side and her dark hair messed up and tumbling down her back and over her shoulders. Her grey eyes were not troubled any longer and he knew she trusted him and loved him completely.

I love you, he thought.

"No, you don't," she said. He looked at her again. How she knew what he was thinking he didn't care but he didn't answer her contradiction. He turned away and stood with his hands behind with his back, looking out of the window. The view from Castle Dracula had always seemed lovely from this room. He gazed at it for a long time and did not notice Annora standing beside him. She had dressed and now stood at his side. She reached up and brushed away a strand of hair so that she could kiss his cheek. Then she left the room and headed to the kitchens for something to eat.

When Dracula next saw her Annora was thoughtful and gazing at the rosary in her hand. He stood behind her but she didn't look at him. What now? He thought. Where do we go from here?

August passed away slowly and the days seemed long to the Count. Inside he struggled with himself, still not knowing if he could live for eternity without this mortal who made the nights seem all too short. Dracula's brides left him well alone now, they amused themselves with the mortals of Transylvania but even this could not prevent the resentment for the one who had stolen their master turning to bitter hate. They never spoke to Annora if they could help it and were cruel if they had to.

Annora herself did not mind. She had Dracula and though she knew he did not love her, she was happy to love him and serve him the only way she could. Yet Annora needed someone to talk to and she couldn't talk to Dracula, not really. At times she missed England and her father but usually he was forgotten, part of an old life she could never return to and if leaving meant losing Dracula then Annora would stay in Castle Dracula as long as she could love him.

* * *

Please review; I like reviews. Yes my preciousss… lovely reviewersess…


	10. Goodbye Blue Sky

_**THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED!**  
Note to **Lionrose**: Oops! Thank you, I wrote the end before the beginning of this chapter so I forgot I hadn't mentioned the baby. I hope the changes mean that this makes more sense!_

Sorry for the long wait, I lost my inspiration and then lots of things happened which put me off writing for a while I've recovered now though and I'm back on fanfiction and updating!

First, thankee to my lovely reviewers who wait so patiently for each chapter!  
**MariAmber****  
****Anna Maxwell****  
****JP****  
****charlote****  
****Mysticjewel****  
****et-spiritus-sancti ****  
****Luthien Anwamane****  
****Countess Lianna****  
**Thanks guys, you really make it worth updating :)

Anyhoo, on with the show... A lovely dark chapter this one and they don't get much happier after this. Thought I should warn you… Mwahahahahahaaa! (Dramatic flash of lightening and roll of thunder.)

* * *

**CHAPTER 10- GOODBYE BLUE SKY**

Summer ended, autumn passed and gave way to the bitter snowstorms of winter. When it shone the sun was pale and cold and gave little light to the castle. The sun set early now and, when the sky was clear of heavy clouds and snow, the sunsets were usually brilliant in colour. Annora stood bathed in the strong glow, her brow creased in thought as Dracula paced the room. She had been bathing and her wet hair curled defiantly and caught the light, making it shine. She had wrapped a large white towel around her body, her arms wrapped around her to keep in the warmth. She stood in the centre of her room watching the Count with large, dark eyes. He was lost in thought and she thought back to their first meeting and then to the first time she had seen him when he had brought her to Transylvania. She remembered how he had mesmerised her. A dark stranger wrapped in sorrow and mystery, radiating power and seduction. She loved him, unbearably, and the strange thing was that she didn't know why. They were so badly suited. The more she thought about it, the sadder she became. Annora knew his interest in her wouldn't last much longer and it made her sad and being sad made her angry. He said he loved her. But he didn't. Not really. Then why did he say he did? Annora watched him now, watching those dark strands of hair falling past his face, his eyes unfocused as he looked into his own thoughts, his brow creased slightly, his chin resting lightly on his hand.

Dracula's mind was busy. Annora had been acting strangely of late. She had been edgy, avoiding his caresses and she had lost her temper more than once over such insignificant matters that he suspected she was reverting back to her old prejudice. Yet sometimes she was the exact opposite. She surprised him by pulling him into a room as he walked past and kissed him, she was content to lie in his arms for hours, lost in his presence and at the other times she couldn't stand the sight of him. She was a mystery and that was what he liked about her. Her moods were unpredictable, sometimes she scorned him and other times adored. She gave a good argument if she was annoyed and was all love and smiles when she was happy. But for the past few weeks she had been unnecessarily argumentative and uncomfortable in his presence. She wouldn't let him tell her he loved her. He had only tried a few times but each time she stopped him or bluntly stated that he didn't. That was the only subject she would never discuss, it pained her too much. He could never understand why.

Annora sighed. She leaned against the wall and shivered at the feel of cold stone against her bare skin. Dracula stood up and moved over to her. She moved away and stood looking out of the window at the sunset, her body tense, eyes wary.

"What is it?" he asked, tired of this rejection.

"Why do you love me?" her voice was steady but Dracula could tell she was on the verge of tears. What in the name of the devil was wrong with her?

"That is what has been bothering you?"

"Why do you love me?"

Dracula looked at her, wondering what had brought this sudden change. He was silent for too long. She turned on him and shouted it again, "WHY DO YOU LOVE ME?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders. She tried to shrug him off but he simply held her still and, looking into those large grey eyes, he thought. For the first time he questioned himself why he loved her. He searched and he searched his heart and his mind but he couldn't find a reason.

"I just do," he offered eventually. It wasn't enough. The tears that were threatening to spill vanished and her face became cold and hard.

"Who are you trying to convince?" she asked.

He turned and walked away from her. It was true, he didn't love her. He couldn't. Not really. He had lost his soul and since then he seemed incapable of it. A hollow monster with just the memory of an emotion, what he felt now was only a shadow of the real thing. Yet she amused him and he liked the way she didn't fawn over him like his brides. She was complicated, she intrigued him. She was pretty, not beautiful now he looked at her clearly, but very pretty and the nights he spent with her were undoubtedly wonderful. She was strong in morals, which he respected, but stubborn, which he did not. She was naïve in the ways of love and an expert on the matters of religion. She was strong in mind and heart and soul but her body was weak, it was her body that had made her give in to him at first and then the pity in her heart turned to affection and that affection turned to love. He awed her and made her feel vulnerable, powerless in his presence in a sense she worshipped him, which he enjoyed, and in another she still pitied that he had no soul, which he hated. She had brought change and life into his immortal death and he had told her he loved her, invented a case of love to explain his amusement and excuse his passion.

Annora looked at him sadly.

"Now do you see?" she said. No, he would not let her do this to him. She would be happy believing he loved her and as long as she felt like this, life was unbearable. Annora shivered, her wet hair and damp towel making her feel cold.

"Get dressed," he told her gently. She tensed.

"Would… would you mind leaving the room?" she asked nervously.

His eyes narrowed and he walked back over to her. She clutched the towel around her body and raised her face to his. What was she so afraid of? She had stopped being afraid of him a long time ago.

His eyes searched hers, then they narrowed again and he took a step back. Annora closed her eyes, waiting. He looked at her oddly then turned around and paced the room a few times. Then he stopped and her breath caught in her chest.

"Take it off."

Her eyes were wide with panic again and she didn't move.

"Take it off," he repeated.

With trembling hands she let the towel drop. If Dracula could have breathed then he would have drawn a sharp intake of breath but instead he had to make do with a widening of his eyes. Annora's figure had once been fairly slim but now that flat stomach was undeniably rounder.

"How long-?" he asked.

"Five months."

She flinched as he took a step nearer. He started at this unexpected reaction and then his expression clouded.

"Whose is it?" he asked. His voice was low but danger laced every syllable, each word was like a small rumble of thunder.

"Yours. There is no one else it could belong to. Unless you believe that I would be interested in Igor. "

Dracula's patience ran out. "Do not take that tone with me! What did you expect me to think? You don't tell me, you act as if you thought I'd rip it out when I discovered it! Why else would you keep it a secret?"

"For God's sake! If you haven't guessed why I didn't tell you until now then you're a complete fool and if you think I was then afraid to tell you because it was someone else's then you have such a low opinion of me that I don't know if you deserve to know!"

"What, in the name of the devil are you talking about?" he shouted.

Seeing him so angry made Annora calm down. She sighed and sat wrapped the damp towel around herself again before beginning to explain.

"I didn't tell you until now because I didn't find out for certain from the doctor until last month and then I didn't know how to tell you. And then I was afraid you'd think it was someone else's because you're dead and the baby is definitely alive but then I thought that you'd know that I'd never do anything with anyone else, even if there was someone to do it with."

"So what were you afraid of?"

"I was afraid you'd make me get rid of it," she whispered. It was no use keeping silent; he'd have made her tell him in the end.

"Get rid of it?" he exclaimed. "Why on earth would you think that?"

"Because I know how much you want a child but… you're going to be angry with me…"

"Tell me."

"I'm giving it away."

"What?"

"I knew you'd be angry..."

"Don't you want this child? Is that it? Does the idea of carrying the chid of the son of the devil repulse you?"

"Do you know what your problem is?" Annora snapped, losing her temper as well. "You're so self-centred! Not everything revolves around you! You have this constant paranoia that I can't stand what you are! For God's sake, I love you even though you're a vampire and you don't seem to accept that. Yes, I do believe it's wrong and evil and a sin but I don't care. I love you and I can't stop myself anymore that I can stop the sun from rising. I love you and that is that. It may not be a perfect love but just accept it and try to understand it. "

"If it's not that then why are you giving the child up?"

"I have already sinned by not caring what you are. By loving you and not repenting I am almost certainly condemned to hell but I'm not letting our son or daughter face that fate. I'm giving this baby to the church so that it can live a normal life, tempted to sin only by the everyday things in life and where it can be untainted by evil. I trust you not to turn me, you know that God my greatest love and that my soul is my own to give to whom I choose and I choose the Lord. But our child… you will be its father and I can't trust you enough to know that you won't turn it. Your so called love for me will fade but this will be your child and when it comes down to it, will you be able to watch your son or daughter grow old, frail and eventually die? How will you bear it? Will you be able to watch something you fathered, created, gave life to, your_child_ grow into something beautiful and innocent, a child of God that may grow to hate you? I know your mind better than you think and I've thought long and hard about this. I love this child and I want what's best for it."

Dracula's eyes were blazing. How could she state this so coolly, so calmly? So she believed she knew his mind? Well yes, she was right. He couldn't bear to watch his only living child grow old and die. He couldn't stand the thought of his own son or daughter serving God and calling his or her own father a sinner, a creature of evil. Yes, he would turn the child but what Annora didn't realise was that he couldn't bear to lose her too. Yes it was selfish but he no longer cared. She believed she would go to hell anyway so he would spare her the fire and she would serve eternal damnation with him on earth, forever. Starting from now. God, the devil, neither of them would own her! She was his and his alone!

Annora felt his hand grip her arm suddenly, his fingers tightening and digging into the flesh so hard it bruised. She turned and looked at him and in her eyes was a mixture of anger, sadness, shock, fear and horror. He pulled her roughly to her feet and the towel slid off her body, leaving her naked and vulnerable. She knew his mind before his teeth began to lengthen but she couldn't scream. She wanted to run, save herself and the baby but she couldn't move, she was frozen to the spot. He pulled her closer She couldn't resist as he bent over her then she collapsed as her knees stopped supporting her. I'm so weak, she thought angrily. He caught her as she fell and moved his face closer to hers, his eyes burning with that strange light. She closed her eyes, begging him with her mind… she loved him, oh, God, she loved him. She trusted him. Not with the baby but with her own life, she couldn't believe he cared that little for her to be able to take from her her most precious belonging. He was still for a moment, just holding her, looking at her terrified face. He waited until those dark eyes opened to look at him. She saw him move and shut them tight again, praying… then they opened in shock and pain as she felt the teeth pierce the soft skin of her neck. She couldn't believe it. She trusted him, she loved him and he had betrayed her. She shouldn't have made him angry… oh why did she have to be so stupid as to go and make him angry…? The pain was beyond description; searing through every nerve in her body. Then he pulled back and looked down at her, face cold, triumphant. He raised his wrist to his mouth and tore into it. Dark blood gushed from the wound and he forced it to her mouth.

Annora was still too shocked to protest, the blood trickled down her throat thickly, choking her. The spell was broken and she pulled back trembling and fell to the floor. She wanted to vomit but her body wouldn't let her. The transformation had begun. Annora gasped and drew long grating breaths as her body began to die. She could feel her skin and flesh as it rotted around her, her heartbeat grew wild with the effort of beating her lungs seized up and she couldn't breathe… she lay twisting on the floor, dying slowly. Dracula looked down at her, still cold, a horrific human monster just a shadow of the man she loved. Dracula called to Igor and said something, She didn't recognise it as speech, they were just harsh sounds ringing in her ears. Igor nodded and left.

Dracula looked down at her, a dark smile playing about the corners of his mouth. The he saw her properly and the light in his eyes died and he stared at her, realisation slowly creeping onto his face. He stared at her, unable to turn away from what he had done. Her skin was growing paler and paler, it was almost translucent, her grey eyes were dull and losing their colour. Her heartbeat was growing fainter, he could just hear each quiet rapid beat as she panicked and reached out to him, her mind full of mental and physical anguish. The Count knew she would never forgive him for this… But… at least now she would be with him forever in this living hell and, someday if they were killed, the real hell and God would have lost one of his greatest treasures. With these thoughts, the regret faded. She would learn to love him again and now he had complete control of her. She was his. A union of blood, a marriage made with the blessing of the devil. God could never touch her now… He moved to kneel beside her. The Count took her hand and stroked it gently as he spoke to her;

"Your senses are fading… soon you will be blind, deaf, dumb. Your heart is slowing… you can feel it fading… each beat seems such an effort… don't fight death, Annora, embrace it. You are dying… you can't hear my words with your ears now but your soul, your struggling soul, knows every word… So nearly there… hush now, don't fight it, surrender to death… sweet immortality… a release from the constraints of this lowly earth!" He paused and looked down at her then he kissed her forehead, "and now, your soul leaves you!" Her mind gave a violent lurch as she tried to hold onto it but it tore away from her and then, her mind, with a shuddering thought faded and Annora Osmond died.

She lay so still. He looked down at her. She was dead, lifeless. The women he had claimed to love had gone she was just a shell, a hollow body, host to that inquisitive, intriguing mind. Then her skin began to decompose and he looked away as her corpse rotted, he didn't want to see the ugly side of death. No, in this death there was only beauty. He couldn't look for a long time. He was silent and still as he heard the sound of the blood he had given her seeping over the stone floor as her own evaporated. Her body had gone now, she was just a skeleton, white bones. A smaller one lay under her where it had fallen to the floor when her flesh had rotted away. Then the bones crumbled into dust, the dust soaked into the blood and with a flash of what can only be called darkness, darkness so intense that light would have been swallowed up and smothered, darkness the bones reformed, the flesh re-grew, the skin covered the new red flesh and it was Annora but Annora without the imperfections. No freckles on her nose, no small mole on her neck, no scar where she had been injured by the pitchfork… she was flawless. Then Dracula sensed him. The room went icy cold and the Count shuddered in his presence. He couldn't see him but he knew his spirit was there, breathing living death into the beautiful body and life into the child within her. Then the spirit vanished and Dracula turned to look at his new bride.

Annora's first instinct was to breathe so she tried to but no breath flooded into her body. It was strange, she sucked air in but it didn't go anywhere, it simply flowed out again. She panicked and her eyes opened but she did not see as she had once done; everything had a heightened sense of beauty. She began to tremble, at least she thought she was but trembling was a human action and vampires are not human. She wanted to cry but no tears sprang to her strangely bright, clear eyes. She opened her mouth and then at last she screamed. She screamed in pure anguish, fear, pain and horror. She clutched at her chest; she felt raw inside, as though her body had been ripped to shreds as her soul had struggled to stay but it had been torn away. Her soul, that precious part of her, the part that connected her with God. When her mind, body and soul committed sin her soul had stayed pure and now it was gone and she was a creature of pure sin, a creation of hell. Annora couldn't look at Dracula. She had loved him but now she knew only numb despair, empty anger and unbearable grief.

Dracula went to the door and Annora heard the sound of screaming, struggling then a sickening snap as an arm was broken. The screams faded into sobs of shock and Dracula re-entered and went over to his new bride, dragging his victim with him. Annora closed her eyes, unable to bear looking at him. Dracula smiled again and pushed the human nearer. Then he bit into his neck, allowing the blood to trickle down over his skin. Then human cried out in pain. Annora sat up to scream at him to leave the man alone but then she smelt the blood and found her teeth lengthening of their own accord. She tried to stop them but they wouldn't. With a grim smile Dracula forced the human down to Annora's level and when she tried to turn away he forced the wound to her mouth. At first she struggled fiercely then the thought struck her. If she didn't drink the baby would die. Now a choice was before her, to refuse to drink, to die here and now and kill the baby too or to drink and let it live. It never occurred to her that the baby might be dead nor that it might be born a vampire. Annora was too distressed to think at all. All she knew was that she couldn't kill her own child. She opened her mouth and surrendered to her new body's instinct.

Soon her gorged veins told her they were satisfied and her arms pushed the human away as he died. She was covered with little specks of blood and she tried to wipe them off but they stained her skin. Annora fell back onto the cold stone floor, mind shuddering, weakly wiping away the blood tainting her mouth and Dracula, kneeling beside her, tilted her unresisting face to his with a finger and kissed her.

"Now," he said, "you are mine."

* * *

Well, I'm not sure if that was an unexpected twist or not. I was hoping people wouldn't guess beforehand but maybe you did… Well there's only one way for me to find out, please click the nice purple button at the bottom of the screen and send me an inspirational review :) 


	11. Speak to Me

Hi all! Apologies for the long wait and shortness of this chapter. It's necessary for moving the plot along and also explains Annora's state of mind, which is crucial for the next chapter.

Thank you my lovely reviewers:

**Katca Mcadar**: Babies' heartbeats cannot be detected until five months (I think) so that is why he couldn't hear it. What has happened to the baby has yet to be disclosed… Yup, divine intervention is pretty much correct… Thanks for reviewing, now hurry up and update your Kingdom Hearts fic or I'll nag you in college :)

**DarkBird1345**: Thank you! I updated!

**Sora-sama15**: Vampires can't get pregnant! The whole point of Dracula trying to capture Frankenstein's monster in the film was to bring his vampire children to life! That a human and a vampire could have a baby is questionable but the reason the baby came into existence was because God gave it life, it was a sign from God to Dracula that he will be forgiven if he sincerely repented. Thank you for reviewing! Hope you like the rest of the story :)

**mysticjewel**: Yay! I achieved the element of surprise! I hope you enjoy this chapter! (Lol, it's less scary!)

**Lionrose**: Thank you! I know it's confusing, I suppose it's because he himself is confused and that makes him unpredictable and prone to violent mood swings. (I have studied WAY too much psychology this week!) And thank you for noticing my mistake; I have edited chapter 10 to include what happened to the baby (D'oh!)

**Fortune Zyne**: Technically she's already dead...

**Estrella of the moon**: Thank you! -

**Eccentric Banshee**: Lol, brothers can be most bothersome! Kill Dracula? That would be a just punishment but I quite agree; it would be too great sacrifice. How can our lives go on without that sexy evilness :o

And now, without further ado, here it is, Chapter 11!

* * *

**CHAPTER 11- SPEAK TO ME**

A cracking sound tore through the heavy air as Dracula burst in through the door, splintering the wood. He morphed back into his human form, breathing heavily and prepared for a fight. He had been expecting hysterics, yells of protest and abuse at intruding her privacy but the atmosphere could not have contrasted more. Annora lay unmoving on her bed, eyes glazed over, staring, unseeing out of the window. For a split second he panicked but then he saw her eyes flicker, her thoughts disturbed by his violent entrance. He was reminded horribly of the night he had visited her in her room after her father had disowned her, she had the same blank, empty gaze and her now-flawless face was pale and drawn. One hand rested on her rounded stomach and Dracula's eyes were drawn to it. The baby… had it survived? He could no longer feel a heart beat but then vampires didn't have one. A month had passed since Dracula had taken Annora's life and she had refused to see him. She hadn't fed except when the brides had she persuaded her she absolutely had to, unable to accept that there was no chance that the baby could now be born human. The guilt tore at her and the turmoil in her mind had driven her half insane. She drifted in and out of reality like a shadow, flitting through living death as though it were some form of nightmare she hoped to wake from. He was reminded of a butterfly; delicate and beautiful, longing to be free but stammering through life, chained by her own weaknesses.

Looking at her now Dracula realised he had gained the opposite of what he had wanted. She was as far from being his as she had ever been. He could not control her, he could not make her happy. All she lived for was a child that she loved with a fierce passion. A possessive, protective love that Dracula knew would only make the pain stronger when she realised it was all in vain. Love could not bring the baby back, nor change its fate but Annora too blind to see this and even if she wasn't then she would simply have gone into a state of denial. Dracula stood looking down at his bride but she didn't return his gaze. He had torn down the door in frustration wanting to see her and angry at her refusal to allow him in. Admittedly he could have forced his way in at anytime but he had really hoped that she would give in first. He looked down at her haggard face and swallowing his anger he spoke softly.

"You need blood," he said. Annora didn't stir but he knew she had heard. He left the room and left Annora to her thoughts. When he returned he carried a human. She was stunned, Annora became too distressed if they were awake, and he held her out to his bride. She slowly sat up and numbly fed until the unsteady heartbeat faded and died. Then she let the body drop and sat still, looking down at the face with a sad, empty expression on her face. Dracula watched the hollows in her face fill out again, the shadows vanish from under her eyes and her skin regain that beautiful delicate translucence. Her eyes fluttered as she grew stronger and her lips became fuller and richer in colour. Beautiful, he thought. He went to place a hand on her cheek but Annora flinched as though he had struck her.

He drew his hand back and sighed. Then Annora looked up at him. For the first time in a month she looked at him. Her grey eyes were cold and hard. Despair swam in their depths but she forced anger to the surface.

"Get out," it was a small, silly command and she sounded like a child. Dracula simply looked at her.

"Now."

He still didn't obey.

"Out." She spoke through clenched teeth. Any minute that fiery temper would flare up and he could argue with her and she would let out all her rage and anger, she would forgive him and all would be well again. Dracula smirked at her, provoking that temper. He loved to see her angry. She was even more desirable when she was angry, the way her eyes flashed, her skin glowed and she bravely struggled against him, she was irresistible. He needed to keep talking.

"I'm going to tell you once more. Get out."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to see you."

He was silent. She still looked at him, a stony, accusing look that cut him deeply but he shook that feeling and forced his face to remain passive. He closed his eyes and touched her mind, requesting and commanding at the same time; _speak to me. _Unaware of what had prompted her Annora began to speak in a steady voice, completely devoid of any emotion whatsoever.

"It was all a lie. You said you loved me. At first I believed you then I grew to understand you. How could you know love when you didn't understand the difference between lust and love? You took from me what you had no right to take."

"You know why I did what I did. I don't want to spend life without you."

"But I don't want to spend the rest of mine with you. Not anymore. If you had let me grow old, if you had let me die… I could have been with you until you no longer wanted me and then, even though I would have loved you, I would have left and let you find another, younger woman who you could make-believe you loved. And maybe she would've believed you and you would have been happy."

"You can still make me happy. Accept what you are. Forget your God, he no longer wants you. But I do… Annora, I need you."

"Don't insult me," she spat. "I know you don't need me. You have your brides for satisfy your lust and here are plenty of other women in the world for you to amuse yourself with through seduction."

"Other women aren't carrying my child."

"This baby was a gift from God. You may be the father but God gave it life. Nothing is impossible to him and I believe that it is God's sign that there is still hope for you and you threw the gift back at Him. It is His child as all children are and it shall be given to the church."

She spoke with such finality that he knew that that topic was closed. He decided to continue with the acceptance theme.

"You love me."

"No. Yes. I don't know."

"You have nothing left but me, now. Annora, my love, I am all you have left in the world, forget the past and embrace your new life."

"Get out."

"Stop pushing me away! Annora, you know you want me, your heart demands my kisses, your body aches for my touch and your mind needs me to make you feel like life is worth living."

"It isn't worth living anymore."

Dracula lost his temper then.

"Don't be so pathetic! I gave you immortality, accept it! You disappoint me by your weakness."

And Annora lost her temper as well.

"I never promised to be strong! I have always been this weak, foolish person but you deluded yourself into believing that I was someone that I wasn't! And now you have realised your mistake but you can't accept that the woman you believed you loved isn't what you thought!"

"You have let your religion take over your life! You allow guilt to eat away at you, you hurt yourself to repent, you refuse to accept that there so much more to life that following a God that demands worship, praise and obedience! Why you want to worship him? What kind of a God allows death, disease, heartache and pain? Answer me that!"

"It is mankind that causes pain! If humans all followed his teachings then there would be no poverty and thus less disease. Those that die go to a better place, or hell if they so deserve! Death is a release from this world and you have denied me what I so desperately sought!"

She continued screaming at him, ordering him to leave her alone. Then suddenly she stopped in mid-rage and the colour drained from her face. She gasped and then groaned, collapsing to the floor. Dracula stared at her in alarm. She looked up at him, panic in her eyes.

"The baby…" she said hoarsely. Dracula turned on his heel and marched out of the room. Then he tilted his head back and roared for his brides. They came and one glance at Annora was all they needed. Verona hurried to her side and helped her onto the bed, Marishka prepared sheets and Aleera shut the door on the Count. Leaving him to wait in apprehension to discover what had happened to his child.

* * *

Please review, I will be handing out Dracula shaped biscuits to all those lovely enough to do so! Plus, please let me know if there is anything you don't understand so that is can be explained in the next chapter :)


	12. Mother Love

First and most importantly thank you to all my reviewers who make updating worth so much more. Have a Dracula shaped biscuit! (They're covered in chocolate… :P)

**Almost-Lost-Hope6: **Thank you!

**AlexandreaxHarker: **Lol, you and your mum eh? Which one of you is most like Dracula :P  
**  
et-spiritus-sancti:** Ah yes, emotions are indeed rolling and they go backwards and forwards faster than… um… something going backwards and forwards… really fast… Similes are not my strong point. Hope you like this chapter!  
**  
Katca Mcadar: **Ah yes, Dracula can indeed be annoyingly self-confident but, hell we all love him anyway! Thank you, I was quite proud of the butterfly imagery: "My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies…" Queen, The Show Must Go On. I imagine Annora's soul to be like that, delicate, intricate and all the bright and beautiful colours there are.  
**  
****KaindeAmedha419: **"How does a vampire spawn a child when his reproductive organs no longer work?" Well my friend, my theory is this: since Dracula had vampire children with his brides in the film then his reproductive system still works. The reason the baby actually began to grow within a human was because God gave it life, it really is a gift from God (though Dracula is too consumed by anger and hatred to see it.) Whether anything happened to the baby or when Dracula sired Annora is told in this chapter. By the by, ZIM ROCKS! My fav episodes are Tak the Hideous New Girl, Parent Teacher Night and Backseat Drivers from Behind the Stars…  
**  
Eccentric Banshee: **Oh yes, angry Dracula is best, I like angry Dracula… :P And he does deserve it, though Annora really should stop being so annoying because he gets dangerous when he's angry, as we will see in this chapter…

**Haunting Whispers: **Glad you like it! Hopefully this chapter will drive you crazy with anticipation for the next one!  
**  
Fortune Zyne: **Lol, well, you're kinda right...sort of.Butlook here, if you want to write the story with the ending you think it should have then go ahead (just credit me at the beginning!) BUT STOP TELLING ME HOW THIS STORY IS GOING TO END! Grr! stomps off to write real ending.  
**  
DarkBird1345: **Glad you like, here is the update!

Note: I have changed most of the chapter titles so don't worry, you're not going mad!

Ok, this is where my really dark side is revealed. Darth Vader is so proud of me…

…Sorry, that was appallingly dreadful and I shall go bury my head in shame. Hopefully my story writing is better than my sense of humour… I'm not too happy with the way this chapter turned out but so much happens that it was quite difficult to write. We are nearing the end my friends, we are so close to the end of all things…

* * *

**CHAPTER 12- MOTHER LOVE**

Annora looked down at the tiny creature that lay in her arms. It was human and it was alive. She sighed, her heart bursting with renewed love every time she looked at those minute features. It was a girl. Annora still couldn't believe she had survived. Usually premature baby had little chance of surviving yet it had bawled lustily when born and the brides had, with some surprise, passed the child to its mother who smiled a tired but tender smile and now held the child as though it were made of glass. She was afraid, so afraid that she was dreaming. Scared that this wonderful dream might shatter, leaving her alone in a world of splintered illusions and broken, twisted darkness. This one fragment of light pierced the gloom and suddenly she no longer cared that her own soul was damned, as long as she could keep her daughter safe.

"Grace," she whispered, looking down at the tiny child that had curled a tiny finger around her own and fallen asleep. "Hopefully your name will protect you better than mine did me."

She knew the Count would not like the name but her love for her daughter and desire for her to blessed with divine protection outweighed her fear of the Count's wrath. Dracula… She had almost forgotten him. The Count had not stopped thinking about her nor his child. Dracula had heard the cries and had scarcely been able to contain himself. As the first cry sliced through the thick air he had let out a great cry of laughter and sunk to his knees, overcome by emotion. The baby was not dead, it was alive and it was healthy. He heard noises from the inside the room. He guessed the sheets were being changed and it sounded like Annora was bathing. After what seemed like eternity quiet murmurs were heard within and Aleera appeared at the door.

"She wishes to see you."

The Count swept into the room and stood by his newest bride. She looked up at him, eyes sparkling with happiness.

"She lives!" She whispered. Dracula smiled down at her, a genuine, joyful smile and she smiled back and it seemed that in a moment all their troubles had vanished and the past month was forgotten. Dracula held out his arms and Annora placed his sleeping daughter in them. He looked down at her, his daughter, his pride and joy. She was so small, unbelievably tiny. There was no chance that the baby could have survived being delivered so before her time. It was impossible, unless…

"It's a miracle," Annora said, her eyes shining up at him, "God has not forsaken us, I told you he wouldn't! Oh, thank God she is alive!" and she laughed. It was a beautiful sound, a melody of pure happiness and joy. Dracula smiled, savouring the sound, it had been many months since he had last heard that laugh and even before all this darkness she had rarely laughed like this.

"What is her name?" he asked.

"Grace."

Dracula looked at Annora green eyes glinting with an odd light as he wondered… he wasn't angry at her choice of name. A name couldn't save anybody. Annora was proof; 'Osmond'… Divine protection from God… he smiled ruefully and yet a shadow of doubt flickered in his eyes. A miracle, was it possible? Could this really be the true sign from God, the ultimate sign to show that he had another chance?

"A gift from God?" he murmured. Annora looked up at him in surprise and wonder. He frowned a little and looked at her with concern.

"You need more blood, the birth has taken all your strength."

Annora closed her eyes and lay back peacefully.

"I do not need to, not anymore."

"How are you going to feed the baby then?"

Annora smiled at him and he knew she had been planning this ever since she had found out she was with child.

"I will give Grace to a village woman who has lost her own child, there is always one such unfortunate woman in every village. She will have milk to spare and I shall leave a note, asking her to care for her as though she were her own. It is a shame Grace is not a boy, the church will not accept a girl. Anyway, how could I feed her? I have no milk."

Dracula felt a little uncomfortable since women did not, as a rule, discuss these issues with men. He glanced at her briefly and said, "I think you have."

Annora glanced down at her breasts which had swollen considerably in the past month. She cast a doubtful eye at the baby.

"Very well, I will try. I would like live to see her grow a little at least." She smiled. Dracula passed Grace to Verona who placed the child in a cradle that Marishka had found somewhere in the castle. The brides then left the pair alone and Grace did not awake so for the first time in many months they could talk without anger and without distractions.

The Count sat down next to his bride on the bed and she smiled at him. His eyes were serious and looking at her he say that though she continued to smile her grey eyes were troubled, wondering what he wanted.

"I do not ask you to forgive me. I do not want your forgiveness because I do not regret what I did. However, there is one thing I want, just one thing that you can give me and if you can give me what I crave more than anything in the world then I will be happy for eternity."

She looked at him, her eyes dark with foreboding.

"What do you want from me?"

"Annora, I want, I need your love. Prove to me that this is a gift from God. You have given me a daughter and you tell me that she is a gift from God, literally a sign of God's grace. But that is not enough, if you can still love after all I have done then I am complete."

She stared at him.

"How can you doubt me?" she asked. "You know me well enough to know that I can't help loving you. I hate what you have done to me but I don't hate you. And whether you want me to or not, I forgive you because that is what I do. I forgive and forget. After all, it is not my place to judge. It is God's. I have accepted my fate. But tell me, why do you want my love when you do not feel the same?"

"I can learn to love. Annora," He took her leaned in so that his mouth hovered just over hers, "Teach me…" he kissed her and she didn't resist. It was tender, it was passionate and so unlike any other kiss they had previously shared. She could sense his need, his desperate longing to feel something. She sighed inwardly, she couldn't teach him how to feel but she could show him how wonderful it was to be loved even is he couldn't return it.

Dracula remembered happiness. He had lied a little to get it but the blissful sensation of her loving kiss was worth it. It was true, he didn't need her for sex and he didn't really need her love either. He hadn't lied when he said he wanted her love because he genuinely did, just not for the reasons he had believed at first. He didn't want her love for sentimental reasons. No, he wanted it because it would prove that God had not truly deserted him. Two signs, the two things almost every man craved; a child and a woman who loved him purely and freely. And if God had truly granted him these then there was hope that he would be forgiven and then he could live in happiness, no longer tormented daily by his hideous sacrifice. He had wondered if it was wrong to use Annora like this but if she was happy then surely God would not mind…

Annora took Grace back in her arms and gently kissed the fragile baby. Dracula smiled down at the pair of them and then turned and left in search for something for his bride to eat. Annora glanced down at her bosom and was uncertain of what to do. She had never known a mother and neither Aleera nor Marishka had ever borne a child. Verona, however, had been a mother before, many centuries ago when she had lived with her first husband. She re-entered the room when Dracula left and helped Annora position Grace and tutored her in the art of breastfeeding. Annora's face fell when Grace refused to wake up and take the breast offered to her.

"Maybe she will take it after you have fed," said Marishka who had been watching. Annora nodded and waited for the Count to return. She had numbed herself to this experience, only allowing the guilt and horror to sink in afterwards. When Dracula returned she took the human and instinctively fed, blocking her mind from connecting her actions with her conscience. When she was done he took the body away and also the cooled body of the victim before, which had lain on the floor throughout her labour. Annora sat up but Grace was still asleep so she followed Aleera's advice and fell asleep as well.

When she awoke she remembered several things all at once. She had a beautiful living daughter, the Count wanted her to teach him how to love and she had eternity to do it. God always forgives… surely he would want her to make the most of this extended life? If she lived it as a good person and showed the Count a better way of living then surely God would forgive her. She sat up slowly and when she stirred Grace began to cry. Annora cuddled her close, murmuring soothing words. A precious creature and so vulnerable. So small and defenceless, she was dependant on her mother and that made Annora feel overwhelmed by love and responsibility. Verona helped her out of bed and Marishka helped set her down in a chair. Once comfortable, Annora began the difficult task of trying to persuade Grace to breastfeed.

Dracula had come to visit Annora again, impatient to see his daughter after a seven hour wait. He was nearing Annora's chamber, his footsteps echoing strangely as they touched the stone steps. All was still, the castle was so quiet… unnaturally so. He quickened his pace; half afraid that something terrible had happened to either Grace or Annora. Aleera, Verona and Marishka greeted him half way up the stairs.

"Your daughter has finally started feeding," said Aleera with a slightly jealous smile.

"All seems to be going well," began Marishka barely able to conceal the bitterness in her voice. Suddenly the heavy air was torn by a series of sudden piercing screams and cries, a combination of pain and fear and then a sudden deathly silence. Dracula ran up the rest of the steps and burst into the room. He stared unable to comprehend the sight before his eyes. Annora stood staring, white faced, shocked, disgusted, terrified and revolted by the thing her eyes were riveted on. Blood flooding thickly from her breast and falling to the floor where it pooled, steaming and hot. Dracula's eyes travelled along the floor, dreading what he knew he would see. He almost gasped at the sight of Grace, her tiny frame twisted and broken, her head cracked and bleeding, no more cries coming from that soft, bloodstained mouth.

"I killed her," Annora choked. "I killed her!" Her voice became tight with hysteria and she started screaming. Dracula looked at the situation before him and he understood. He looked at Annora and he looked at his daughter. His 'gifts from God' and in a split second he was filled with such rage that his brides trembled and fled. Grace had not been born alive, he had known it all along, she had been born undead. How else could she have survived such a premature birth? He almost wanted to laugh at himself for cherishing such a false hope. He understood what had happened and his eyes grew darker and suddenly such hate filled his mind that he was oblivious to all else. Clearly Annora had tried to breastfeed Grace and the baby, sensing fresh blood, had fed on the only milk that would keep her alive. Judging from the chunk of flesh missing from Annora's breast and the excessive amount of blood oozing down her clothes the screams he had heard had been her crying out when Grace had bitten her and plucked the child from her breast, tearing the flesh as she did so.

Annora stared wide eyed at the bloody body of her daughter, still screaming. She hadn't meant to hurt her, she hadn't meant to drop her, she hadn't meant to kill her, her own baby, her beloved, her gift from God. Dracula knew all this but it did not calm his rage. He was a father, finally, a father and this woman had killed his child. He began to roar in anger and before Annora had time to realise the extent of the danger she was in he morphed into his hell beast form and attacked the murderer of his child with all his force and might. Annora's screams echoed throughout the castle and the brides winced and shivered and trembled but deep down inside a smug sense of satisfaction lurked, pleased that their lord would once again turn to them and focus on finding a way to bring their own children to life.

When Dracula finally left Annora, he swept away in his monstrous form to his ice chamber to escape from the horrors before him. A sudden hush descended on the castle and as the minutes passed slowly at last Aleera crept up the steps to see what had happened. Annora lay bleeding, torn and mutilated but still alive, uttering moans through ripped lips and crying weakly through tattered lungs. Aleera stood looking down triumphantly at her rival, shuddering a little at the hideous sight before her. Slowly Annora's wounds had begun to heal but it was a long process and the severe loss of blood made it unlikely that she would live. She had no desire to anyway, that was clear. Annora could not look at the body of her baby that lay where she had thrown it, its brains spilled out over the cold stone.

She had sinned, the worst sin she could possibly have ever committed. Guilty of manslaughter. No. Murder. When Annora had torn Grace from her breast she had realised what the child was and for a split second horror and fear had made her want to end the life of this horrid creature. An innocent baby that was already tainted, a child of the devil. Grace did not belong to God, she was evil and evil must be destroyed… thus she had acted and by the time the moment had passed it was too late, Grace lay dead upon the stone. If only she had not been premature then perhaps the blow would have been less damaging… if only Grace had fed, then she might have had strength and blood to heal herself… if only… if only…

Annora glanced up at Aleera and the red-headed bride's expression was no longer gloating but pale and shocked. Vampires were immortal, Dracula had sired Annora so that she would live forever with him and now he had fatally wounded her… nothing seemed to make sense anymore. Aleera knelt down beside Annora and took her bleeding hand, trying to ignore that the thumb had been torn off.

"Aleera," Annora whispered, wincing at the effort of speech. "Will you do something for me?"

"Yes," Aleera whispered, her cold heart moved to pity by the broken bride before her. She leaned in closely and Annora made her request.

* * *

Final chapter coming up… aren't you just desperate to know the end? Aren't you? Huh? Huh? No, really, are you? Please review and let me know! 


	13. A Beautiful Day

**vanity is my name:** Lol! Of course they are chocolate covered! Life is meaningless without chocolate! I felt awful about killing Grace but it was the only thing I could think of Annora doing that would make him angry enough to wound her fatally. As for the ending, well, read on and find out:)

**Almost-Lost-Hope6: **OH YES! Mwahahahahahaaaa! Sorry, got a bit carried away there.

**Katca Mcadar: **I do love babies! Ha! I knew all the gore would make you freak:)

**Fortune Zyne:** Yup! Mwahahahahahahaaa! Ah, I'm too evil.

**Eccentric Banshee:** Oooh! Brownies! Yes, I rather think Dracula deserves the next hundred years of feeling "hollow" after all this... He really should think things through more.

**et-spiritus-sancti:** Creepy eh? Excellent... I'm glad this is still unpredictable:)

Ah, I love this chapter! Yes, I know I'm evil.

* * *

**CHAPTER 13- A BEAUTIFUL DAY**

The priest glanced nervously at the sky. He thought he had caught a movement out of the corner of his eye, something large and terrifying dominating the twilight sky. His pace quickened as he became desperate to reach his small church before his suspicions were confirmed. He heard a noise behind him and turned in alarm as Aleera dropped out of the sky like a stone, landing neatly in front of the priest and transforming back into human form. He suppressed a scream and tried to take a step backwards but the vampire's hypnotic eyes froze him to the spot.

Why aren't I dead? He wondered, miserably staring at the beautiful creature before him.

"Because I am not hungry and have no time for sport. Also, I have another use for you." Aleera fixed him with her eyes, managing to hide the urgent panic welling up inside her. He nodded weakly, too terrified to refuse. He'd forgotten that vampires could read human minds.

"Follow me."

The priest followed, shaking and sweating. He considered running but he knew that she would catch him. If only he'd accepted that offer of shelter until dawn… Despite the early hours he had agreed to leave the sanctuary of his church and say a few prayers over a dying father. The family had offered him shelter until dawn but he had refused, unable to stand the grief of the man's wife and children so he had set out for home as fast as he could, afraid of the winged monsters that frequently terrorised the people.

I must be mad, he thought. I'm following a vampire to Lord knows where and no one knows where I am and it's still it's still only twilight; the sun won't be fully risen for many minutes. The priest vigorously muttered as many prayers as he could think of.

"I told you I'm not going to harm you. I need your help." Aleera pushed through the heavy boughs of the fir trees and the man breathed in the sweet smell, trying to steady his nerves.

"Over here." She spoke quietly, a note of calm sadness lacing each word. Aleera was crouched in a small clearing and he gave a startled choke at the sight before him.

A young woman wrapped in a cloak lay on the ground groaning softly. The cloak had once been pale blue and the slashed dress looked as though it had once been white but now both were soaked dark with sticky blood and clung to her mutilated body. He couldn't even make out her features the wounds were so deep. Whole lumps of flesh had been torn out and though some healing had taken place when she moved the wounds opened again as deep and serious as before. Lying next to her on the ground was a small bundle of cloth. It too was stained with blood and on closer inspection he realised that this was the dead body of a baby. He turned away and retched. Living in the valley shadowed by the mountains that so frequently were haunted by vampires meant that people were used to bloody deaths but not the deaths of babies and not such painful wounds.

"Annora," Aleera was kneeling beside the woman, murmuring to her soothingly. "This man is here to help you, he will do for you what I could not."

"Wh- what do you want me to do?" The priest twisted his hands, dreading the answer.

"End her pain."

"You mean… kill… her?"

"Those wounds are fatal. Her death will be a slow, painful one unless you help. Her wounds keep healing but it is not enough, they open again each time she moves. She has lost too much blood to be in reach of saving and it could take hours for her to die. I want you to ease her passing. Hurry, it is almost dawn. This is what I want you to do…" She told him and he gave an involuntary shudder.

"But this is murder or assisted suicide!"

"Listen to me! She is going to die anyway and it is all because of people like you; drilling religion into her brain so hard that instead of guidelines for a better life she saw them as rules. You and your church destroyed her and brought her to this end. It is the least you can do to end her pain!"

He nodded, his mouth dry, afraid of the bride's temper.

"Were… were you close to her?" he asked nervously.

"Close? No," Aleera laughed softly, "I hated her. I hated that she took my lord and master away from me, that she tried to change him and couldn't accept who he was. I hated that no matter how she spurned him and rejected him he never stopped wanting her. But I pity her. She serves as a warning of how dangerous my lord can be when his anger is aroused and she serves to remind me that I was once more than what I am now. But I willingly sacrificed my old life for a new and better one and I do not regret it. Not like her. Now go, it is almost dawn and remember to do exactly as I told you."

The priest gingerly lifted the young woman into his arms. She was surprisingly light. Aleera placed the body of the baby in her arms and Annora's eyes expressed her gratitude. Aleera nodded in reply and then swept away into the sky. The priest was silent as he carried Annora to the church she lay quietly in his arms, looking down at Grace with sad, solemn, grey eyes. The priest pushed open the church doors and motioned to a monk to come over and then muttered to him,

"We'll have to cancel the dawn mass. Tell the rest of the clergy to leave; this young lady needs to be alone."

The monk nodded to show he had understood and ushered his fellow clergymen outside then he followed and ordered them to tell the churchgoers to turn back. The priest then carried Annora up the aisle and then helped her into a kneeling position in front of the altar. A magnificent stained glass window had been built into the wall before them and Annora glanced up at it, half afraid, half welcoming the light that began to filter through the brilliantly coloured glass. She clutched the child to her heart and lowering her head, closed her eyes. The cloak's hood fell forward and hid her face from view so that all he could see of her were bleeding her hands. She looked like a ruined statue of the Madonna, he thought, the Virgin Mary all in stained blue and white, kneeling before God, holding her child.

Annora only spoke once but what the he did not understand what she meant.

"I have experienced hell on earth, I am not afraid of hell itself. I have sinned in this life and in my first one, I will accept the consequences in my third."

Then she fell silent and the sunlight poured in through the window and for a split second the she was bathed in brilliant light of rainbow colours. Then suddenly, and without warning, Annora and her baby burst into flame and a fierce fire licked at their skin, eating away the impure flesh. Before the devil's breath left her decaying body Annora gave a sigh and she knew that at long last the sands of her wretched life had finally run and she melted into the light of the rising sun.

The priest felt a tear prick his eye as the fire smouldered and died leaving just human shaped ashes. Then a gentle breeze drifted in through the open doors and the ashes disintegrated, leaving only a pile of charred bones. He gave a heavy sigh and knelt to say a prayer for the mysterious vampire and her child who had died again with no hope of rising again.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Dracula stared at the letter in his hand. It was written in a barely legible shaky hand and stained with much blood and signed _Annora_. It was a sentimental letter and obviously written when emotions were running high but it was written from the heart and it's words haunted him long after he had folded it away.

_Vladislaus,_

_Forgive that I was not strong enough for you. Forgive me for the pain I caused you. Forgive me for failing you as a bride and as the mother of our daughter. Do not forget me but remember me until the end so that you might one day find the hope that was kindled in me when we first met. I leave you now to face the fate that God has chosen but I leave with you my blessing, my forgiveness and my love. _

_Yours forever,  
Annora _

"Where is she?" he demanded storming into his ice chamber where his brides had taken refuge.

"She is dead," Aleera replied, settling into place alongside Marishka and Verona.

"Dead?"

"Dead."

"I killed her."

"My lord, do not be angered, her final request was that I end her pain but I could not kill her outright. I took her to the village in the valley and gave her to a priest and told him to take her back to his church-" but she never finished her explanation because Dracula had morphed into his hell beast form and hurtled down to the village, a haunted vengeance burning in his eyes, like death on wings.

The sun had just vanished behind a vast thick cloud as Dracula erupted into the open skies but once it had passed it promised to be a beautiful day. Dracula burst into the church, scattering the crowd outside and flinching away from the holy symbols he half ran to the pitiful remains of his bride and daughter.

"No," he whispered, staring in disbelief at the blackened bones. He collapsed to his knees and stared, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight. A priest appeared beside him, unafraid of the broken vampire, a pitying expression upon his face.

"She did quickly and painlessly. She simply sighed and welcomed the sunlight."

"Did she speak?" Dracula asked, his usual dominating, elegant composure faltering in the face of his sorrow.

"I think she said, "I have experienced hell on earth so I am not afraid of hell itself. I have sinned in this life and in my first one… so I shall accept the consequences in my third." That's as close as I can remember."

Dracula nodded and stared at the sad little pile of bones for a little longer. Then he stood shakily and took a deep breath of air that passed through his purposeless lungs and out again and turned away.

"Bury them. Turn this sermon into a funeral. It is the only thing I can do for her now." Dracula then reached into his pocket with his hand and pulled out a delicate broken rosary, encased in a thin leather pouch.

"Put this in them with them."

"What were their names? And, how old were they…?" The priest asked as tactfully as he could as the Count began to walk away. The vampire paused and turned around to face him, the bitterness heavy in his words.

"Grace, born the fourth of January 1785 died the fourth of January 1785. Annora Osmond born the twenty-ninth of September 1766 died the fourth of January 1785."

"So young," murmured the priest.

Dracula couldn't answer; the guilt was tearing him apart. Then he walked out of the church feeling as though once this unbearable grief had passed that he would never feel anything again. The staring congregation moved aside to let him pass. He did not look at them but simply began to walk numbly to the forest, following a dark trail of dried blood he knew was Annora's. Once he had reached the clearing where she had lain he morphed into his hell beast form and took to the air, heading in the direction of castle Frankenstein. He swept down the corridors and through the door of ice that separated him from the mortal world. Once in his domain he became a human once more and made his way up the winding stairs and along a corridor and up more stairs to Annora's chamber. He leant against the window and pressed his forehead against the glass. He pulled the crumpled letter out of his pocket and scanned it with his eyes. No, he would never forget her.

God had taken everything from him now. Dracula vowed to remember the woman who had made him remember passion for the first time in a century for the rest of eternity. He would never have a fourth bride again. It would just be the four of them, Dracula, Aleera, Verona and Marishka. They would linger on in dark immortality, living in hell only to descend there when they finally came to rest. But that day would not come yet. He had other children who did not live but who could be brought to life but not by God. He would find a way to make them live even if it took him a million years. Dracula folded the letter into a tiny square and pocketed it. He would never forget Grace and he would never forget Annora Osmond. He had murdered her, betrayed her and failed to love her. No, he would never forget her.

* * *

My heart just about broke writing that final paragraph. Don't worry, those who are crying "NO! That can't be the end!" It's not, _there is an epilogue!_ And because I'm generous I've posted it at the same time so you don't have to wait.:) So, without further ado, read on... 


	14. Epilogue

The idea for this story actually came from a short fic I wrote before setting up my account called 'Dracula's Lament.' Basically it was Dracula thinking about a woman called Annora who he had tried and failed to love. I turned it from first person into third and voila! I may yet post the original at some point.

Well, we have come to the end of the road. I don't like this epilogue much, I like sad, angsty endings better but this is the original plot and many people seem to want a more optimistic tone! So here it is; the final chapter...

* * *

**EPILOGUE / CHAPTER 14- AT THE GATES OF DAWN**

Dracula opens his eyes and stares at the brilliant white snow dancing before his eyes, shielding them from the glare. He sighs and smoothes the letter in his hand before folding it along the faint lines, no longer crisp after being poured over so many times. Annora Osmond. He had not forgotten her. He had never loved her but it had been the next best thing. Dracula folds the letter back up and slipped it into his breast pocket then turned away. He needed to stop thinking about her now. He would need all his attention focused on Anna Valerious at the masquerade if he wanted to seduce her that night. It is strange, he muses, how he could not replace Annora and yet his second bride, Marishka, was so easily substituted for none other than the woman who was pledged to kill him.

But then after Annora had died he had felt so guilty, consumed by grief and despair that he had never tried to love again. It was strange how he had become bored with his brides and found Annora who then had been right for him in all the wrong ways. It should have worked out. He should have repented and been good and pure once more and he and Annora would have lived happily ever after until he died from not killing to live, which probably would only have been a few weeks, he thinks ruefully. But he hadn't, his pride had refused to allow him to accept that God would forgive him with an apology and now he had lost her and because he was proud he couldn't love her.

Once he had stopped grieving for Annora Dracula found that he didn't seem to feel anything any more, he had become numb to all emotions and if he did feel joy or hate or sorrow it was just a shadow, a ghost, a mockery of the real thing. That was what his life was now; a mockery of the true life God had given to mankind. Dracula pushes this thought away. No, no regrets, no repentance, live this hell to the full and laugh in the face of the devil and of God. Neither had a hold over him, he was his own master.

Dracula refuses to allow the treacherous doubt to surface again and donning his golden cloak he descends the stairs and waits to meet Anna. She appears and walks down the stairs looking breathtakingly beautiful. A sudden memory of a masquerade ball centuries ago flits across his mind. She had descended those very same stairs, looking twice as lovely though still a little pink from sunburn. Her dress had been wonderful, elegant and teasing her figure into a very pleasing shape. She had been so nervous… Dracula forces Annora's memory away and concentrates on the woman in front of him.

Dracula had failed to seduce and sire Anna Valerious. Now his one time friend, Gabriel Van Helsing, advances on him ready to rip his throat out. For the first time in a century Dracula is afraid.

"We could be friends! Brothers!"

Dracula steps backwards, away from the towering creature advancing on him. He morphs into his hell beast form but too soon it is over. He claws at his throat, trying to stem the flow of dark blood that gushes from a deep wound in his throat. His head grows dizzy and his vision blurs. He can feel his strength fading and he knows this is the end. Eventually all that is left is the massive skeleton of his true form, stained with the cold blood of millions of people. Then Dracula opens his eyes and is partially blinded by the brilliant light. A hand extends towards him and he takes it, uncertain but unafraid.

He saw before him the hazy outline of a man, shimmering with the light of the blessed realm. Dracula glanced down at himself, he is translucent, barely there, a dull ghost of his body. The man spoke, his voice gentle and musical.

"I am going to show you your life as it was lived by those around you."

And Dracula suddenly saw his whole life flash before his eyes but it was not his life as he had lived it but it was his life as others had lived in it. He saw the pain and the joy he had brought, the happiness and the sorrow, why some had loved him and why some had loathed him and as he watched he understood. He had lived a selfish life, for pleasure and for the moment, regardless of the consequences and ignoring the whims of others. There had been so much death... Dracula saw the impact of his life on the lives of others and falling to his knees he bowed his head.

"It would have been better," he said, "if I had never lived at all. I deserve the punishment before me."

"Nay," said the man, "for God does not grant life freely. What of the joy you brought? It is true, you have lived a sinful life and caused much grief and sorrow but you repent now and your thus soul is purified."

"Then... I am forgiven?"

"Those who truly repent, who see the pain they have caused and grieve. Your heart is pure. You repented with no thought for yourself but because you pitied those who you have tormented both subconsciously and deliberately. You are forgiven because you feel compassion out of the goodness of your heart and not out of fear of punishment. Yes, you are forgiven."

"If... I had not...?"

"Had you been sorry out fear of your own fate or simply tried to fool me then I would have known your heart was not have pure. Now, enter."

The man waved a hand and the light consumed him, he felt wonderfully light as all his cares slipped away into nothingness and he only remembered the glorious things in life and the cares of the world seem so trivial now. Suddenly a beautiful ball of light, shining far brighter than the light around him hovered before his eyes, before gently passing into him. And then Dracula knew what it was to be whole. He too shone with the light of his soul as it danced within him once more. Dracula had never known such bliss, such wholeness. He seemed to float in a dreamlike state on through the light and around him he could see others, all glowing with the aura of their souls, at peace at last and free from the restraints of the world. And then he saw Him and he was no longer afraid but filled with great love and gratitude.

Then he saw her, standing before him illuminated and beautiful not with physical perfection but the perfection that only comes from true purity.

"I was so afraid that you had not..." Dracula was silenced as Annora placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"It is not a sin to love."

Annora took Dracula by the hand and finally, at long last, he could love her as he always should have done, for all eternity.

* * *

That's it, the end. Personally I prefer writing unhappy endings but that would have made many people feel grumpy and cheated (including myself! I would have felt horribly guilty for leaving poor Dracula like that, even if he deserved it.) It feels kinda weird to have finished after spending 1 year 3 months writing it. Thank you to every single one of my reviewers who encouraged me to keep writing this:

_Katca Mcadar, Vicky, et-spiritus-sancti, Eccentric Banshee, vanity is my name, Almost-Lost-Hope6, Fortune Zyne, ButterflyOfLothlorien, AlexandreaxHarker, KaindeAmedha419, Haunting Whispers, DarkBird1345, sora-sama15, Mysticjewel, Lionrose, Estrella of the Moon, OieCuite, Anna Maxwell, JP, charlote, Luthien Anwamane, Assyn, lau, Keira, Renee, PrincessLady3, Rhea, Insane Dragoness, Raven, Dracula's lady, mina sparrow, Serena, Catalina Tavington, Copperstring, Vee017, theangelofcrimsontears, Saraqueenofallthings _and_ Chibi Hime. _

Thank you all for taking the time to read this and for your support! I have just one more thing to ask of you: please send me one last review and voice your opinions on the ending. :) And thank you to new reviewers who comment now it is finished.

**IMPORTANT NOTES:  
1.** I think I should mention that the religious issues discussed in this story are not all my own views. Many of them are just Annora's because they are part of her character. Mostly they are my thoughts and wonderings since religion is so complicated that there is a fine line between believing what we should believe and believing what we want to believe or think we should.

**2. **This ending is not exactly romantic, I know. They made a good couple in heaven because in heaven, everyone makes a good couple, you can love everyone with a simple, pure love. That is why he could love her in heaven but on earth his pride and denial stopped him from seeing that if he gave up his immortality he would be forgiven which made him resent her and all she stood for, so he couldn't love her.

**3.** Dracula never loved Annora He felt so close to her and reluctant to let her go because of her close connection with god, which he also hated because it was a constant reminder of the living death he had chosen. Without realising it, Dracula was using Annora as an attempt to fulfil his spiritual emptiness. She was never the ideal woman for him but he liked her company because she made him subconsciously feel closer to god and, of course, he was also sexually attracted to her.

**4.** The baby only had life in the first place because God gave it life as a sign to Dracula. When he refused to accept this sign he killed the baby when he sired Annora, thus turning it into a vampire. This is the theory: Grace would have never had life at all if God had not given her one because although Dracula can have children with his brides, Annora was not a vampire at the time and her living reproductive system would have rejected his seed. With his brides, both reproductive organs were undead and so would recognise the cells as undead and therefore vampires are compatible with each other.

**5.** I actually preferred chapter 13 as a final chapter because I liked the whole idea of Dracula not loving Annora because he couldn't. But I felt that in heaven, he could love her so he had to... Does that make sense? Ah well, I do like happy endings though sad ones are more melodramatic!

**I WILL SOON BE CHANGING MY NAME TO _CHESS 77_  
**So don't despair if you can't find me under the name of Phoebe Telumetar.


End file.
